Shirayuki-hime
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya- blunt, emotionless, yet irresistible. seirin won witner cup and the GOM had a reunion, but they would never expect kuroko will be on an accident, two years kuroko cant play basketball. and now college life is all about new obstacles. can kuroko passed all this troubles?
1. Chapter 1

**SHIRAYUKI-HIME (KNB)**

**Pumpkin-san:** _sorry for the late update there is a typhoon in our country that we have no electricity and no water supply for one week, Also because my laptop is dying…. Yeah the screen/monitor is broken that I need to connect it to the t.v. just to see it, the casing of my laptop is… uh…. Let's just say it's all crack up, at least the processor/motherboard is fine and I don't have the money to fix it or even buy a new one… damn I don't know why this like this.. can you suggest me a nice, durable, heavy duty and AFFORDABLE brand of laptop brand…. I'll buy it if I earned enough cash to purchase_ it.

…

**EPISODE 1: COMPLICATED**

…**..**

"_**Isn't it funny how the memories you cherish before a breakup can become your worst enemies afterwards? The thoughts you loved to think about, the memories you wanted to hold up to the light and view from every angle-it suddenly seems a lot safer to lock them in a box, far from the light of day and throw away the key. It's not an act of bitterness. It's an act if self-preservation. It's not always a bad idea to stay behind the window and look out at life instead, is it?" **_

― _**Ally Condie, First Day**_

…**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya- despite the manly name she's a girl that belongs to the generation of miracles known as the phantom 6 member of Teiko, she's 5'6", slender body, 36 C chest size, pale complexion, has straight long light blue hair, and light blue eyes, and always wear a stoic face/emotionless face, and uh innocent. After middle school she enrolled at Seirin, there she found her another **'Light' **Kagami Taiga, she's the tramp card of Seirin, on her first year in High school and after some win and loss of their team, their hard work pay off on winter cup which they won.

But everything change after a reunion/celebration happened after winter cup, **Kuroko Tetsuya got on a car accident**, which made her unable to play sports for two years, due to the impact she had on her knees and arms, the doctors told them that she was lucky that she survived it.

It was a reunion of the generation of miracles on that Christmas eve, they had a good time. But after the said 'reunion' they didn't expect to see in their own eyes that their beloved phantom 6 member will be on an **accident**… and the driver of the car is none other than Hanamiya Makoto, no one knows if that was on purpose or an accident, coz at that time the road is slippery due to the snow, even him got injured. But her old teammates never forgave him and now no one knows where Hanamiya Makoto is.

Lucky Kuroko is really smart and she caught up in her Classes although her rank went down due to her absences, as time goes by her friends/ teammates visited her at the hospital, mostly it was Kagami, seirin team after their practices and match, Satsuki, Kise, midorima, atsushi, but she didn't expect to see her **'old light'** aomine will visit her even without his childhood friend satsuki and she hates to admit it but she find it sweet just like the old times.

However the person she didn't want to see visited her and it's none other than Akashi Seijuro, they had an argument at the reunion, and then the accident happened. Let's just say Akashi wants… no he demanded that they should be together again like the good old times back at Teiko, they dated back at first year but as time goes by she felt suffocated in their relationship, and then it's the start when she doubt their school's principle ' winning is everything'. And thus she disappeared after graduating at Teiko and making no contact even with her best friend Satsuki.

And thus she graduated in high school and college life begins.

…

A week had passed by since the start of her classes

The 5'6", fair skinned with long light blue hair and eyes woke up from her slumber in her new apartment.

"ohayo no.2" as she greeted her dog that is all grown up now in her usual monotone voice.

"hmmm are you hungry? Let's eat breakfast…. Hmmm let's just boil some eggs..." as she stood up and cooks her breakfast and eat with her dog. After fixing herself up and prepare herself to school. She let out a sigh 'I miss them already' as she thought to herself while looking at the wall paper of her phone.

"no.2 let's go I'll leave you to Kise-kun today, he doesn't have work today… I guess." As she caressed her dog's fur while she dialed Kise.

Phone conversation

"_ohayo Kise-kun"_

"_Kurokocchii~~~ I miss you… and how many time have I told you call me Ryouta."_

"…_. Hmmm ok…. Ryouta-kun can you look for no.2 for me? I have school…"_

"_is that so Kurokocchii~~~ I will go to your place A.S.A.P!" _just then he hang up, leaving a confuse Kuroko on the line.

5 minutes later

Kise suddenly barged in kuroko's room.

"Kurokocchii~~~ I miss you" as he hugged her tightly.

"we just live next door Ryouta-kun, I need to go to school, I never thought being a university student would be so tough."

"eh? You should take a rest once in a while, anyway don't have a job today so I can take good care of no.2, also I want to walk you to your school, shirayuki-hime~" as he teased Kuroko as they went out of her apartment, she just nodded and ignore Kise's teasing.

_Ever since she graduated high school and starts her university life at Tokyo university, Kuroko Tetsuya became more elegant looking, her stoic expression gives you the mysterious feel, her outer appearance just give you the feeling of a lady/princess, and no one would have thought that she played basketball with the rough guys. Thus she earned the title Shirayuki-hime when she passed Tokyo university she's still oblivious on the title she was given._

_Her misdirection was now useless, no it was completely gone when puberty/ adulthood hits her big time as she graduated High school, but the problem now is she's attracting unnecessary attention and wolves are preparing to attack her._

" sure Kise-kun, I don't want to be late for my class… oh Takao-kun and Himuro-kun texted me already…." As she read her text messages making Kise a bit jealous to her 'not-so-new- friends'

"ugh no way (_'if midorimacchii and Musakibarachhii would hear or see this they would be angry those two are making their moves on my Kurokocchii~ especially akashichi…'_ *)I thought you and I are close and I told you call me Ryouta." As he pouts to kuroko…

"ok but you never called me by my first name…" as she look at him as they walk on the street

"eh?! (blushed*) b-but (_damn it as if I can call your name casually.. ugh my heart is beating way too fast.. I bet I'm blushing right now!*_) ok! T-T-Tet…."

"it's ok Ryouta-kun you don't need to force yourself saying my first name, any way Takao-kun and Himuro-kun is harmless."

"T-Tetsu… ugh kurokochii~ (_ yeah right harmless huh? Kurokochii why are you so oblivious to your surrounding!*)_ uhmm murasakibara wants you to visit him, he wanted you to taste his new pastry and I think it's vanilla."

"atsushi? Sure, but why didn't he called me?"

"let's just say he broke his phone (_ yeah he broke it after he learned Himuro-san, took and passed Tokyo U and now he's making his moves*)_ don't worry I'll accompany you at his culinary school (_as if I would let you go there alone… and Murasakibara will be pissed off when he saw me and learned that we are neighbors !*)_ after school just call me ok?" as he grinned to her and she just nodded and gave him a small smile which made him blush again…

now they are near the school ignoring the whispers of the people surrounding them. why? it's a rare sight to see a famous model walking with Tokyo U's shirayuki-hime… and Kise like what he hears… that they look great as a couple, and etc. but he heard some bashing towards to his beloved Kurokochii and he hates it, Kurokocchii is not a slut, how could they said it to her, as he thought to himself then he looked around again just to see some average looking boys almost drooling by the sight of his beloved kurokochii who is just way too oblivious in her surroundings.

Suddenly they saw Kagami, oh what the hell her so called new light, his other rival towards Kuroko's kokoro*(heart*), hmmm he bet he is waiting for her.

"ohayo kagami-kun"

"ohayo ka-ga-mi-chii~" as they greeted him

"ohayo Tets- what the hell are you doing here Kise!" kagami shouted as he point his finger to kise.

"eh I'm just walking Kurokocchii and her dog to school, you see I'm baby sitting her dog, but you know what I didn't expect Kagamichii will pass as a university student.." as he sarcastically said to kagami which made Bakagami more irritated

"atleast I passed coz of athletic scholarship! And how about you?! And why are you with Tetsuya so early in the morning!" as Kagami argued, kuroko just sighed

"Kagami-kun, Ryouta-kun and I are neighbors in the apartment building, hmmmm oh Izuki-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, kasamatsu-senpai, mibuchi-san, Sakurai-san, and mayuzumi-san was also in that apartment building."

"waahh! Is there still a slot left in that building?" as kagami frantically said to her

"I guess so? The rent is uhmmm alright I guess coz the security and utilities and the building itself is on good condition plus it's only 20-15 minute walk to this university…. Tonight Takao-kun and Himuro-kun will move-in… I guess there still a lot of vacant slots."

And as if it was on cue Himuro and Takao just appeared out of nowhere.

"Ohayo Himuro-kun, ohayo Takao-san…." As she greeted them which the two just waved their hands and smiled as they walk towards kuroko.

"wait Kurokochii why didn't you tell me that they will also move in?"

"huh? KISE! What the F*** you didn't even know?! You're her freaking neighbor! And how could you hide this from me! " as he point his finger to Himoro who just ignore him

"ryouta-kun and Kagami-kun please calm down it's too early in the morning to be so lively. Oh Ryouta-kun please take care of no. 2 and tell atsushi I'll be going later. See you later. Kagami-kun aren't you late? Takao-kun and Himuro-kun let's go to class." As she said to them

"kurokochii why are you so mean? Give me a good bye kiss~~~"as he hugged Kuroko thightly in his long arms which made the three guys irritated.

"Ryouta-kun please let me go I don't want to be late."

"yeah kise-san let her go or we will be late, right Ku-Ro-Ko-chan?" as Takao pulled her from kise's embrace

"tetsuya-san I'll carry your bag." As himuro took her bag and gave a smug look to his brother Kagami

"Tatsuya since when did you call her Tetsuya!" as kagami scowled to his brother but Himuro just ignore him

"now that you mention it isn't their first name almost the same? Tetsuya and Tatsuya? Right?" as Takao said and it earned an awkward silence to them

"call it fate also it's because we are soul mates, right? Tetsuya-san?" as Himuro just smiled at them.

Meanwhile Kuroko was just watching them in the sideline, the bell rang and Thus Kise leaves the campus with no.2 and the four of them went to their designated classes,

She was alone in her first class, coz she chose a different schedule from them, but most of the time she is with them, coz they have the same subjects and time.

Lost in her thoughts as she looked at the blue sky from the window, she just decided to reminisce some good old memories especially her professor cant attend today.

…

"_**He does something to me, that boy. Every time. It's his only detriment. He steps on my heart. He makes me cry." **_

― _**Markus Zusak, The Book Thief**_

…..

**Kuroko's POV**

'is it strange for a woman to play basketball with men in an official match? Actually it is strange and she didn't even know if it's legal, but hey we live in a strange world, so they didn't even care. I play basketball because it was fun and I love it. Especially when I met _them_, I loved my teammates but everything changed when I dated Akashi-kun on my last year at Teiko middle school, he confessed to me after our first match year.

But I didn't expect that they will change, _slowly they change_ especially my _light_ aomine-kun, and we all drifted apart. As time goes by I felt suffocated from Akashi-kun's possessiveness and his manipulating schemes, he hated that he can't control me, so he started changing and manipulating everyone even _them_.

On our last match I decided to break up with him and he didn't like it, _winning is everything_? Since when? We aren't a team anymore, they didn't trust each other, since when Basketball became a one man game? they just followed akashi's order, he's manipulating them, and I will cut those strings before they destroyed their selves.

High school new hope and new challenges, I love my new teammates at Seirin and _my new light_ kagami-kun it was like I'm seeing the old _them_, step by step I change_ them_ back to the way it was. Their trust, the fun just like before, and I didn't expect that my hard work paid off.

After winter cup unexpectedly we won, we never expected it, kiyoshi-senpai, Riko-san, and the rest of Seirin rejoice on our win. We won and Akashi didn't like it at all, like what he usually said, _since I'm always right, I always win_, I have to admit I hated how egocentric he is, although I used to like him. But then he accepted his lost as time goes by.

Christmas Eve, a reunion with Atsushi, midorima, Kise, aomine, my bestfriend Satsuki, and my ex- Akashi at a restaurant. It was fun spending time with them, it's like we are on middle school again, the fun, our trust, and our friendship is with us again. But unexpectedly Akashi wants to be with me again, he wanted us to be together, wait who gave him alcohol, he is drunk… oh the waiter gave us red wine…, we argue about it, I don't want to be with him again, can't he understand that I just wanted us to be friends again? _They_ noticed our argument, _they _tried to stop us, they are arguing again, it's my fault isn't it? But why?

I ran away from the restaurant, no I ran away _again_ like what I did in Middle school, but now I literally ran away from the problem, and thus the last thing I see is the speeding car in front of me and the driver is none other than Hanamiya Makoto, which I had an eye- to eye contact before it all went black.

"_cold, it's cold" as I said I wonder why am I lying on the snowy ground, what happened, I feel light headed, I cant move my body, it's heavy and numb?_

"_tetsu, please don't talk" as Aomine said to me, his eyes, why is he crying? His voice is a little shaky, why?_

"_K-k-Kuro-ko-chii…." As he stuttered why is he shaky? Oh is it because it's cold? But why is there tears on his gorgeous face, a smile suits him the best._

_Atsushi is on his knees, it's so cold in the ground he look shocked as if he saw a ghost. His favorite snack is on the ground, what a waste, I wonder what happened that it made him drop it?_

_Akashi why does he look so shock, he looks scared, that's new. I wonder why?_

_Midorima, why is there tears on his face? And oh his lucky item fell on the ground, I should get it but_

_I can't move my body, everything is hazy, but why do I smell some blood, the scent is too strong. I wonder why? why do I hear Satsuki's crying, who made my best friend cry? Wait! No, I hear them crying and they keep saying my name. Why? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh I remember could it be that I got hit by hanamiya Makoto's car?_

…

"hey Kuroko you're daydreaming again, we visited coz I heard you don't have a prof. on your class" as kagami poke my forehead,

"Kagami-kun is a sadist…" as I said to him, his face turned red, hmmm I wonder why? just then Takao-kun slings his arm on my shoulder and grinned to me.

"kuro-chan you should stay away from bakagami." As he said in a teasing tone, and it made Kagami-kun look more embarrassed, then I look over to Himuro-kun and he just look at Kagami-kun and let out a sigh of disappointment and face palmed himself. And now Kagami-kun keeps blabbering some gibberish words.

I wish we could stay like this forever, even though it's clearly impossible, new life, new friends, even though they are my old rivals in basketball from high school, who knew we can all get along off the court? And lastly new obstacles

Akashi I hate to admit and say this but where are you now? After my accident you've just went and study overseas. And no one knew where you went, even the generation of miracles.

Akashi Seijuro where are you now? And how are you? But I hope I won't see you soon, I've been living peacefully since you're gone.

…_._

"_**When someone is in your heart, they're never truly gone. They can come back to you, even at unlikely times." **_

― _**Mitch Albom, For One More Day**_

….

Meanwhile

The purple haired giant is preparing his new pastry for Kuroko

"kuro-chin will definitely like this, after all it has vanilla in it, kuro-chin loves Vanilla." As he said to himself while ignoring the weird stares he receives from his classmates, after all he is the tallest inside the culinary school he is attending.

Suddenly his phone rang, and he went outside to see who it was.

"unknown number? I wonder who is it?... ehem* Hello, who is this?"

"it's been a while Atsushi…." As the voice said, and it made atsushi froze in his place, his eyes widen as he realize who it was. He can't speak, and he didn't know why.

"I just want to say hi, by the way I'm coming back soon, you are the first person I called so good bye for now atsushi, and take your sweet time with _her_ as you can, if you can ." As the voice said as the phone ended his aura darkens

"no way, aka-chin, is going back. What SHOULD I do? what will Kuro-chin do? what will they do if they heard this? should I say to them?" As he thought to himself as he bite his candy

"no I should protect Kuro-chin! Kuro-chin will visit me later and she will eat my new pastry! I should be calm… at least he wouldn't be back soon." As he said to himself as he went to his table again, and is about to prepare his new pastry for kuroko.

….

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Did you like it? I hope so

Yeah I've been writing Fairytail, so yeah please also support my other stories! R&R?

This is my second Gender bender story first was Louis Heartfilia and yeah this one hope you all like it!

Sorry if it's a bit OOC


	2. Chapter 2

**SHIRAYUKI-HIME**

**Genre:** romance (still thinking Kuroko x ?), drama (certainly*), comedy?(I don't know if my humour will suffice to make you laugh), action(sorry but I love action scenes*), sports (basketball*)

**EPISODE TWO: AN UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER**

_The clock is ticking as the white snow was also slowly turning into crimson, around their beloved shadow._

_They continued to watch their beloved shadow looked at them in a bloodied face that just let out a gentle smile towards them. 'don't die' as they all thought in unison…._

"_Satsuki call an ambulance!" Aomine shouted to his childhood friend as he was the one who first to snapped out from shock. Momoi frantically began to dial her phone for help. _

"_hey isn't that the car that hit Kurokocchhii? Look it crashed on the tree." _

"_let's see who the hell is that guy…" as Midorima and Kise rushed towards the car._

_As midorima and Kise looked at the owner of the car, they were shocked to see an unconscious familiar man inside it, bathing on its own blood as well._

"_isn't that bastard hanamiya? Should we help him he's bleeding badly"_

"_I think it's better not to move him in that place as well as Kuroko, we might damage their organs in that process if we move them."_

"_let that bastard die." Akashi said bluntly to his ex-teiko teammates who just appeared at their backs._

"_Akashichhii? You can't let him die too! it's an accident! it's just an accident! Look at the road it's slippery!"_

"_Akashi, kise's right, we need to save him too! Are you insane, we can't let him die."_

"_hey! She's gone unconscious! She lost a lot of blood!" Momoi shouted to Kise, Midorima and Akashi who was just shocked to what she just said and rushed towards kuroko._

"_where the hell is that damn ambulance!" as aomine shouted_

"_aomine don't move her!"_

"_but!"_

"_calm down!"_

_A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, they also took Hanamiya out of the car._

…

Takao, Kuroko, and Himuro are now about to eat their Lunch… as they walk through the hall way, almost all the students are staring at them. Kuroko was reading something while walking, himuro was looking at Kuroko and our beloved hawk-eyed raven-haired boy seems to be in a daze as they walk through the hall, ignoring the envy look and glares that they have receiving.

…**..**

"**When you trip over love, it is easy to get up. But when you fall in love, it is impossible to stand again." **

― **Albert Einstein**

…**.**

**Takao's pov**

Kuro-chan you always made my day… especially back in high school even though we went into different schools. Plus it's fun to tease Shin-chan due to his tsundereness with you, but everyone except you clearly sees that all of the GOM are in love with you. But who wouldn't you are tall (for a girl *), pretty and adorable even though with that emotionless face of yours, oblivious and innocent, and lastly straightforward, yeah too blunt.

I didn't expect that playing and guarding you on the court back when seirin and shutoku had a match will make me focus on you, like what shin-chan said before 'it's fate when the two of us face each other, but of us our passes is like bread and butter in our lives… you even manage to escape my famous hawk-eye! But sad to say your misdirection is now useless and adulthood hits you bigtime.

Wolves are salivating when they saw how adorable you are and you are too oblivious on their intentions! I felt that you are still thinking you are still a shadow, but hell no, you are always in the spot light! Oh… damn… I just miss watching you play basketball…you look so cool when you do your ignite pass kai, but I hope you won't do it to me…

Anyway I can still guard you with my Hawk-eye, so I can see protect you from your freaking stalkers. And I won't let that eagle-eyed senpai of yours took his sweet time guarding you…

Shin-chan, oh shin-chan~ too bad you are on vacation right now, I wonder what will you do if you knew that I'm kuro-chan's new neighbor…

"Takao-kun…. Takao-kun…" she said to me I looked at her, I wonder why suddenly.**thump! ouch!** I tripped on the floor.

I winced in pain when my face planted on the cold hard floor. So uncool and embarrassing

"takao-kun is strange I thought your hawk-eye is better than izuki-senpai's eagle eye? Are you alright?" she said to me with a concerned tone, I looked up to her… damn she looks so adorable! But godammit! Why did I need to be compared to her senpai!

"yeah I'm fine, it's just I'm excited on moving-in tonight!" I told her as I stood up on the ground… I lied, the truth is I'm in a dazed thinking about her…

"oh… ok.. himuro-kun is also in a dazed earlier, I think the two of you has lack of sleep… hmmm I guess I'll serve you some tea tonight, just come over to my room, would that be fine?" she said to me as she adorably tilted her head… this is good news does this means I'll be going inside her room? is this some kind of invitation?! (blushed slightly and thinks something pervy*)

I smiled and nodded at her as I sling my arm on her shoulder, then I looked down to her and she smiled. I need to make a move before shin-chan came back… oh damn, I forgot we are classmates on some of our minor subjects! Oh god what should I do?! Wooing her is out the question, she's immune to it coz of that damn-blonde copy cat have been doing it to her ever since middle school.

Anyway I'll just do my best to guard her up and protect her, who knows maybe she'll fall far me (I hope so*). Every little thing counts, ne? and she won't escape from my eyes, I don't know but she's the apple of my eyes now…

_(note: Midorima Shintaro is also attending Tokyo University but before their class started an emergency happened in their family, he needed to go back to province coz his favorite grandma the one who taught him all those horoscope and superstition is dying*)_

"takao-kun, Himuro-kun… let's call kagami-kun so we can eat our lunch together at the roof top." as she said with a smile on her pretty face as she continued to walk-read with us, she's in the middle so the dudes won't be drooling over just by the sight of her.

Then I noticed Himuro, this emo dude is dialing his phone just to call his 'brother'.. ugh I almost forgot that 'new light' of hers.. wait it should be over right now that light and shadow thing… I'm getting annoyed to it actually, we are now in College, not high school or even Middle school. At least those to lights are too shy to make a move, yeah they are really should be called 'Ahomine' and 'Bakagami' .. it's really obvious how those two 'lights' is in love at her.

And it's been almost two years since she last played basketball… oh I suddenly remembered how Shin-chan is so devastated when he saw her in the accident… I feel bad too. But I guess this year I hope we can play again, I miss to guard her on the court.

.

.

Little did those two light's know a lot of knights are aiming to save little shirayuki-hime from the tower while the 'dragon' is away, and I'm one of those knights

….…

"It is possible to be in love with you just because of who you are."

― Maggie Stiefvater, Shiver

…

**Himuro's POV**

She's really pretty but I have to admit she's strange, weird or odd in a good way… her skin is like perfect, full black lashes that decorated her oval sky coloured eyes, cute nose, pink lips reminds me of cherry and strawberries, her skin was so fair and so soft and smooth plus no blemishes and but when I asked her if she puts make-up she just told me in a blunt way that she didn't coz it was just a waste of money and time, I was a bit shocked, then what more if she put some on her face and glam herself up?

A normal girl would do everything to make themselves look pretty, but when I first met her at street basketball with atsushi, I didn't expect that a pretty quiet tall girl that looks like a model can play basketball, she was really fit yet she looks frail at the same time… she wore a loose unbuttoned white blouse over a striped white and blue fitted blouse, and a knee length cargo shorts… I can still remember her hair was in a high ponytail that time and I never thought she can handle kagami that well as she tried to scare him off with her dog… anyway she's adorable at that time… my first meeting with her and I missed playing basketball with her.

I know that Atsushi is in love with her, I mean who wouldn't? she's one of a kind. But I have decided I will take my chances even atsushi and taiga didn't like it at all. It's better to make a move before the other knights will save her at the tower while the dragon is away.

"himuro-kun are you alright? You seem like you are in a daze too like takao-kun." she asked me as she looked up to me as we walk through the hallways.

I nodded and smiled at her "I'm just excited, after all I'm moving in, to the same apartment building with shirayuki-hime ."

"don't call me shirayuki-hime… I don't get why they call me in that name." she said to me in a blunt way

"… you just didn't know that you really are pretty tetsuya-san, even without those ridiculous make-up you really are beautiful, That's why they call you Hime"

"huh? Is that so… I also found himuro-san pretty attractive" she said to me in a blunt way but she look into my eyes and touched the mole under my eye…

Did she just touched it? wait did she said that I'm attractive, so it means she's attracted to me, right?… suddenly someone pushed me away from tetsuya…

"ku-ro-chan…. What's with the lovey-dovey aura with the two of you? Let me join in don't leave alone" kazunari tackled her

"… Takao-kun you are acting like ki-ryouta-san, it's starting to annoy me, let me punch you with my ignite pass kai" she said to him bluntly with those cold blank look at him, I chuckled inwardly… when I saw him shivered in fear as he imagine how strong it is… serves him right.

"noo~~ I'm just kidding that would kill me Kuro-chan…"he cooed her, suddenly I noticed taiga glaring at our backs… he felt left out, I guess he's jealous coz we are with _his_ shadow, but I'm sorry to tell high school basketball ended long ago.

"ehem* what are you doing with Tet-Kuroko!" he yelled at kazunari and me… he acted like a jealous boyfriend, how amusing.

"oh Taiga… are you about to say her name?.." I teased my brother

"Kagami-kun your face is red." As Tetsuya appeared in front of him which made him blush furiously… I sighed he is really obvious, anyway it looks like Tetsuya is oblivious to my brother's intention, after all she was always surrounded by boys all throughout middle school.

"eh?! Let's just eat, I'm hungry!" as Taiga shouted to us, Kazunari just snickered at his action as well as me… while Kuroko just sighed at him.

….

**Timeskip 2p.m.**

Kise waited at the school gates with his best so called disguise (flashy designer clothes, sunglasses and a fedora*) and nigou, he waited for his kurokocchii~ but then he was swarmed by his fangirls when they saw him. At that moment he noticed Himuro, takao, and Kuroko was about to leave the school gates (kagami is at a basketball practice*)

He brightened up when he saw her and tackled her in a hug and his cheeks keeps rubbing on kuroko's cheek which made the two boys irritated and some students around the area gasp at their 'intimacy'.

"kurokocchhii~~~ let's go to Murasakicchhiiii~~~ he is waiting for you, you know~"

"Ki-Ryouta you just don't want to be crush by atsushi's hand, by the way please let me go. Everyone is staring at us… "

"it's alright anyway let's go." As he held Kuroko's hands and dragged her away but before that.

"see you later Himuro-kun, and Takao-kun." As she said to her friends and the two just waved backed yet deep inside they are pissed off by Kise's little stunt in the campus, now everyone will think that Kuroko is Kise's girlfriend and they didn't like it… suddenly they got a plan on their minds on how to irritate Kise later, after all they are moving in as well.

….

2:30 p.m.

Kise and Kuroko arrived at the culinary school that Atsushi is attending…

But before they arrive….inside the cab, Kise and Kuroko didn't talk at all. they just savor the comforting silence between them which is new for Kuroko coz Kise is always talkative and clingy (and annoying*) but this time it was different, she glimpse to see Kise's face but all she can is his cheeks has a tinge of pink on his cheek as he tries to cover it with his other hand, his ears are really red and their hands still held each other, while nigou is sleeping on Kise's lap … she was curious why Kise is like that but when she was about to ask, they arrive at the school and both of them let go of each other's hand.

They walk inside the campus of the culinary school and as they try to find their tall ex-teammate everyone are looking at the two as if they are celebrities… just then they saw a familiar purple head at the empty classroom /kitchen room… (#2 is with the school guard, no pets allowed the campus… so they have no choice but to leave him with the guard*)

"Atsushi…"

"Kuro-chin and the idiot… why are you all so late?" the purple head pouted and throw a little tantrum

"Waaahh Murasakicchhiiii~ why so mean?! Kurokochhiii ~"

"Ryouta please stop whining your voice is echoing in the room…"

"Kisechin if you don't shut your mouth I will throw you to your fans that is waiting outside the room, look at them." as the giant pointed to the crowded hallway

"no… I'm just kidding so did you really made something for kurokocchii? How about me?" the blonde said nervously, just then Murasakibara walked over to the blue haired girl and carried her, his arms are on her hips and the two ex-teammates faces are just inches away from each other… Kuroko's eyes widen a bit on how close they are, while atsushi just smirked when he saw the girl's face… meanwhile Kise didn't like what he is seeing.

"this is just for Kuro-chin… Kuro-chin say ahhhhh, you would love this Vanilla macaroons… so say ahhh~" as the amused giant took some macaroons from the tray…

Kuroko open her mouth and let atsushi feed her, atsushi was really amused by it, meanwhile Kise is irritated at their intimacy, he also want to feed Kuroko… anyway she just look so happy as she savor the mild sweetness of the pastry… as she finished eating it, she smiled sweetly to atsushi who just smiled back to her and patted her head…

"that was delicious atsushi. Thank you." As Kuroko smiled again to him.

"I will do anything for kuro-chin, by the way I made a lot today.. take this at home…"he said to kuroko as he gave a big box of macaroons for her, he leaned towards her and kissed it's forehead. Kise didn't like their interaction so he just got an idea on how to irritate his giant ex-teammate.

"Kurokocchhiii~~~~ I just remembered what time Takao-kun and Himuro-kun will be moving in to our apartment complex?"

"…." Atsushi was speechless, he couldn't believe that himuro will be making a bold move while he was away, his eyes darken as he look over to kise who just regretted what he just said.

"oh, I'll just text them later…"

"by the way Kurokocchii I've been thinking who lives at the next room beside you, I've never seen who it was."

"really? It's sakurai-kun, are you sure you didn't see him? The other night he made dinner for me and it was really good, now that you have said it I should gave him a thank you gift, he took care of nigou sometimes when izuki-senpai isn't free, hmmm such a sweet boy he is." She said to him bluntly and the blond was just shock on how that guy who is Aomine's 3-pointer ex-touou teammate who apologizes a lot and has a low self-esteem made a move on his kurokocchhiii… the purple head giant didn't like what he heard as well he began to think on how to crush that guy's skull and Kise shivered at the menacing aura that Murasakibara is releasing….

"Muro-chin is about to move at your place kuro-chin?""

"…." Kise was shivering in fear

"yes, why? do you want to pay them a visit? The others are there too, it's like highschool basketball days again, Kiyoshi senpai, kasamatsu-senpai, izuki-senpai and the others live in that building as well."

"…..sure then I'll come with you today, I'll pay a visit to my ex-yosen partner (he was a bit piss off that he didn't speak of himuro's name*) " as atsushi said to them and kuroko just nodded.

"kurokocchiii uhmmm what is your former coach and your ex-teammates doing now?"

"Riko-senpai? Oh she's the coach of seirin, and Hyuuga-senpai sometimes helps her girlfriend (riko*)… Mitobe-senpai, Koganei-senpai, and tsuchida-senpai decided to make a restaurant near Seirin after they graduated HIghschool, business is going well and Riko-senpai's players always eat there… the other 3 (furihata, kawahara, Fukuda*) actually I don't know where they are now studying, but they told us they are attending a technical school"

"oh didn't expect that your coach and captain will hook up~ also it's good that those 3 made a restaurant or the present players of seirin will be dead by your coach's cooking, it reminds of momocchii's cooking… so kurokochii~~~ Murasakichhii~~ let's go home, now…"

"Kisechin I have to talk to you it's important, Kurochin please just get your dog first, I'll need some help from this idiot at cleaning this mess and packing up some of my pastries for you kuro-chin."

"sure I'll just wait for you two." Kuroko said to them and a few moments later after Kuroko leave the room

.

.

.

"so what do you want to talk about?"

"… Aka-chin is going back to Japan" as the purple head giant said to the blond bluntly as he help him packing up.

"EH?! WHEN?! HOW?! WHY?! DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THIS?! DOES EVERYONE KNEW ABOUT IT?!" Kise frantically said to him and he almost throw the thray of pastry he was holding making the giant scowled at him.

"calm down Kise-chin or I'll crush your skull….. Kuro-chin and the other's didn't know about it… Aka-chin just called me earlier and I'm the first one that he called.."

"then when he will be coming back?"

"I don't know aka-chin didn't said anything…"

…..

"**I fell in love with her when we were together, then fell deeper in love with her in the years we were apart." **

― **Nicholas Sparks, Dear John**

…**..**

**Akashi's POV**

Just a few more weeks and I'll be home, I'll come back for you tetsuya.

those wolves aren't worth of your time, and I won't let those knights try to steal you away from me, my hime…

…

_flash back _

_third yr Teiko middle school days _

_first game…._

"_we won again, tetsu… you are the best partner… that pass was great!" as Aomine Happily said to kuroko who just smiled back and after their fist bump on the court, he couldn't help himself and he hug his shadow in front of everyone (his teammates, audience, and etc…*) which made some cheer at their interaction and some are irritated._

"_yes, aomine-kun….i am your shadow after all and you are my light… but please put me down everyone is looking at us, it's embarrassing " as Kuroko said to him bluntly, aomine saw Kuroko's cheek has a tinge of pink on her pale cheeks but he didn't know if she's shy or just embarrassed. _

"_kurokocchii~~ how about me?" as Kise tackled the two into a bear hug and the three fell down on the court and laugh at each other._

"_Kise you idiot, what if Kuroko got hurt!" as Midorima scolded the blond while the purple head giant helped Kuroko to stand up, no more like he carried Kuroko. Kise and Aomine protested that Atsushi should put down Kuroko… _

"_murasakibara put Kuroko down." Midorima said to the purple head giant but he was ignored_

"_I don't wanna~ hey Kuro-chin let's go to the store later~ I'm Hungry~"_

"_oi don't ignore us!" as Aomine protest_

"_yeah murasakibaracchii~ please put Kurokochii~ down"_

"_atsushi please put me down." As Kuroko said to him and Atsushi just nodded_

"_if Kuro-chin says so~" then Murasakibara puts down the kuroko…. The three got irritated (Aomine, Kise, and Midorima*) coz he only listens to 'their' kuroko and Akashi a.k.a. their short evil/sadistic captain . _

'_Those two are really close I don't like it… she's already my girlfriend yet 'they' still have those feelings for her, how despicable.' As Seijuro thought to himself, he didn't like their interaction… somehow one part of himself regretted his decision on making his tetsuya became Aomine's shadow… so he decided to have a plan on how to break the bond of the shadow and the light of the generation of miracles._

"_tetsuya…" as he glared at the two, aomine narrowed his eyes to his captain and decided to let go of his shadow. Kuroko ran towards to her boyfriend, she was curious on why is he mad at, so she just shrugged it off. _

_The rest of the members followed as well and took a rest at the bench, she seated beside Midorima and atsushi at the bench…while Kise and Aomine continued to bicker in front of them and satsuki acts like a referee trying to stop their childish confrontation._

"_Seijuro-kun…what is it?" she ask as she looked up to her boyfriend while drinking some water that midorima offered._

"_I want to talk to you alone…" he said coldly which made the rest of the generation of miracles flinch in fear and annoyance, they didn't like how their captain talk to their tetsuya._

"_akaschichii~ ….(suddenly scissors came flying towards his and aomine's foot, luckily he dodge it.*) ok, I'll leave you alone…. Kurokochiiii~ I'll just text you later." As he shivered at the gazed of their captain is giving to them_

"_satsuki let the others help you to pack up, Tetsuya and I will wait for you outside…" as he said to their manager, who was just speechless and a bit scared as she hide at her childhood friend's back… the pink haired manager is now worried for her bestfriend's life… ' I'll just ask her later' as she nervously thought to herself.._

_After kuroko pack her things up from the lockers, The two walk out of the stadium to have their 'talk'… the rest of the generation of miracles didn't like the possessiveness and a bit of his sadistic side of their captain… the four guys are now worried at their beloved shadow of teiko._

… _Meanwhile…_

"_Tetsuya… aren't you a little too close to Daiki?"_

"_so?"_

"_I don't like it."_

"_why? you are the one who proposed that he is my light, Sei." She said to her boyfriend bluntly, which just made the red head raised an eyebrow to her sarcastic answer_

"_I know."_

"_Sei is Jealous? That's new… the feared captain of teiko basketball club is jealous to our little bonding? Look Aomine-kun is my bestfriend.. Sei, the way you are looking at me right now, scares me a bit… what are you scheming, sei?" she sarcastically said to her boyfriend as she leaned her back to the wall._

"_Bestfriend? Hmmm…you really are an observant person tetsuya as expected from my love… you can read me ,somehow it's a bit unfair for I can't read you at all….. hmmm….. Ok I'll give you a hint… I will make them all blossomed." He smirked at what she just had said, he then walked towards at the girl and trapped her at the wall, which shocked kuroko at the bold move her boyfriend did._

"_blossomed?" she asked him with wide eyes, on the other hand sei just smirked liking the look from his girlfriend, he caressed the girls cheek and hold the girl's chin. _

"_yes my love, and I will do everything to do that… since I'm always right, I always win." He said to her._

"… _you know Akashi, I'm having doubts at you…you're slowly changing." She said to him as she narrowed her eyes to her boyfriend that was in front of her._

"_Akashi? Are you mad at me tetsuya? Remember this, my love. winning is everything." He said in a challenging tone, kuroko didn't like what she just heard and she gently pushed away from her, which made the red head shocked on what she just did._

"…_. Sei I want to be alone for a while." As Kuroko said as she picked up her bag from the floor and moved away from her boyfriend, she was stepping on the stairs, when a hand grabbed her wrist to stop her._

"_are breaking up with me?" Sei bluntly said to her._

"_No, I just want to clear my thoughts; I need time to think…don't worry I'll be back for practice the next day" she said to her boyfriend, still not looking at her back. _

"_good, coz if you break up with me, you will the one who will suffer the consequence… remember this my love no one can ever defy me." sei said in a satisfied tone, he then decided to let go of his grip on his girlfriend's wrist._

"_Akashi Seijuro, if this plan of yours work remember this, I tetsuya Kuroko will defy you." As she said to him, which made the red head's eyes widen, he didn't expect that especially when it's coming from his girlfriend, after Kuroko leaves the stadium without her teammates Akashi smirks… 'Let's see about that my love. You really are as interesting as ever.' As he thought to himself_

"_Aka-chin where's Kuro-chin?" as Atsushi asked their captain when he notice the blue haired female is nowhere to be found. The rest of the team became anxious on what happened to the two_

"_where's Kurokocchi?"_

"_yeah where's Tetsu?"_

"_oh she just told me that she just needed a break. By the way we need to go back to school to practice, let's all go back for your training, Satsuki you can go home but don't tell this to Tetsuya, and don't bother her for a while, got it. and the rest of you except Shintaro, Daiki, Ryouta, and atsushi… you can all go home and rest." their captain said to them which made them more confused on why they shouldn't tell this to tetsuya, but then they shivered in fear when a pair of heterochromic eyes glared at them._

"_y-yes, uhmmm guys I think I'll go home now, so see you tomorrow!" as she nervously said to the team and dashed away from their sight with the rest of the other benched players and assistants. leaving the four confused and annoyed GOM to the hand of their evil captain._

"_so let's all have our talk right here right now before our training this evening."_

"_Aka-chin you look scary~"_

"_so, do you all want to be the strongest players, don't worry all of you will be the best in no time" he said to the rest of the GOM_

"_what do you mean, akashicchii?"_

"_you will know what I meant later at the gym, so I guess it's a yes, right?" he said to them which just obediently nodded and gulped in fear.._

…_.._

As Kuroko walk through the hallways atsushi's school, students of that school keep looking at her (she was reading a book and an earphone was on her ears*)

"she's pretty"

"is she an idol? Or a model? She's kinda tall"

"I think she's Murasakibara's girlfriend, I saw her picture at that giant's phone."

"really but why is she with the famous Kise?"

"maybe she is his girlfriend? And that giant is just a friend!"

"There was a rumor in the internet that they live together!" as the students keep whispering, Kuroko was just oblivious to their stares and gossips.

.

.

.

now kuroko is waiting outside with Nigou at the school gate. 'they are slow where are those two?' as she thought to herself

_Bark* (nigou is barking enthusiastically*) _

When she look at where Nigou is barking, She saw a familiar tall navy blue haired tanned man in a white and black track suit who was just passing by… the two got an eye to eye contact, their eyes widen in quite shock at their unexpected encounter.

"Daiki?"

"Tetsu?"

"what are you doing here?" as both of them said in unison and both of them blink when they both said it in unison.

They both chuckled by it, and they look at each other again.. "Tetsu/Daiki I miss you." As they both said in unison again which made the both shock again, and how awkward it is.

…_._

_**To be continued**_

_By the way Kuroko is a Literature major, I didn't change Kuroko's height in this story so she's still 5' 6" like her male version it's just in this story is just she have a slender body and has a long hair._

_**Next chapter:**_

_**A party and a drunk shadow**_

_What will happen if kuroko gets drunk? _

_How can the "onii-san's"(kiyoshi and kasamatsu*) can protect their "imouto*"(kuroko*) from the group of wolves_

_The appearance of sakurai ryou, izuki and the rest of their 'neighbors/former high school basketball players' of the apartment complex._

_I like sakurai and izuki a lot they are kinda cute in the series_

_**I'm having a hard time on who will Kuroko choose… anyway the romance and action (or sports*) will probably appear next chapter **_


	3. Chapter 3

**SYH **

**CHAPTER 3: A PARTY* AND A DRUNK SHADOW **

(the group and kuroko*)

**Pumpkin-san:** as you can see all of my stories lately has slow updates (fairy tail, free, OHSHC, and KNB*)… why? because of my dying* laptop and translating these stories into English is a pain in the ass… so sorry about it…

**Note: **Last chapter was their first practice match game. Akashi and Kuroko dated at their first match when they are still second year... actually I don't why I wrote third year (it was a mistake*)… so yeah they dated somewhere on second year M.S...like what I originally planned.

I Don't know but I hope you would like my stories…

Kuroko x ?

Ryouta? Shintarou? Atsushi? Daiki? Akashi? Kagami? Others?

**Conflicts and tensions are about to start, will The others took advantage to it?**

….

"_**I have little left in myself - I must have you. The world may laugh - may call me absurd, selfish - but it does not signify. My very soul demands you: it will be satisfied, or it will take deadly vengeance on its frame." **_

― _**Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre**_

….

I removed my glasses, somehow I'm too stressed out and worried about something or someone… _ring ring*_ who texted me at my nap time? Oha-asa said I (cancers*) should take a nap and an unexpected news from a Gemini will make you lose your temper, and my lucky item for the day is a punching bag…

I opened it…Damn it… kise, that idiot!

_From: Kise ryouta_

_Midorimachii! I have a 2 bad news for you! first Himuro tatsuya and Kazunari takao is moving In tonight! And second Akashichhiiii~ is about to go back here in japan, Murasakibarachii said it to me…. I'm worried about Kurokochii what should I do? I am with Murasakibarachii today and Kurokochii is waiting for us outside Murasakibarachi's school! Help me midorimachi! Akashichi is going back home for kurokochi! And we haven't told Kurokochii yet!_

… _end…_

I have decided tomorrow I will go back to Tokyo, it's not like I'm worried for her that she's living at an apartment building filled with those basketball idiots, and damn that takao! I will punch that bastard… (he already stood up and punched the punching bag with takao, kagami and etc's picture in it*)

So Akashi is going back, why didn't he inform me? What are his plans? Why does he need kuroko again, he wasn't there when she needs someone to lean on… I can still remember it, I was the one who comforted her…

Kuroko..

**Flash back hospital days **

**Midorima's POV**

_I decided to visit Kuroko, it's not like I wanted to. Oha-asa said that an aquarius needs someone to lean on. We are not even compatible so I shouldn't be so nervous, right?_

_I opened the door I grim faced as I saw her, she looks like she's about to die, so fragile yet too stubborn. anyway I hope that she would love this mystery books that I bought for her._

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

"_shin… you didn't need to visit me every day, I can manage myself.." she said to me with her usual blank face, tsk.. manage herself, she looks like she can't even lift a spoon, her knee, arms and elbow has a cast, her head even got bandages… she looks like a damn mummy, I can even feel the pain just by looking at her.._

_**When I said, I'll never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

"_no… this time you are alone, your parents are at abroad and your grandmother called me that I should take care of you and Seirin is now busy for practice for the upcoming practice game." I said to her but she just pouted.. tsk, why are you so stubborn Kuroko._

_**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**_

"_I know but your school and your house is on next town, wouldn't you be tired?" she said as she looks into my eyes. She looks worried but she should worry about herself. I gave her the books that I bought for her._

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

"_oha-asa said I should take care of any aquarius that I know, i-it's not like I wanted to… I j-just-"_

"_don't be such a tsundere, Shin… by the way thanks for lending me some of your books, wait you bought this? I told you that I will just borrow some books of yours not buying some books for me…" she bluntly said with a small smile, that smile makes my heart warm don't smile I might fall for you even more… but Akashi that damn short captain…_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

"_I am not! W-who told you that I'm a ts-" I growled what the… I'm not a tsundere… she ruined the moment…_

"_Takao-kun… he visited me last night." she said to me before I can finish my sentence… takao? That idiot.. I will punish that brat tomorrow._

"_the two of you alone? That brat!"_

"_no… Kagami, Kise, riko-senpai, and some of my teammates visited me Last night and gave me some fruits"_

"_you should take care of your health Kuroko."___

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

"_thanks shin.." she smiled at me.. damn I can't handle this I can feel my face heat up, I need to go out and cool myself._

"_by the way I'll just go to the nurse station.. I just want to ask them something.."_

"_take your time."_

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling**__._

_**Everything's on fire**_

_As I was about to go to the nurse station, just then I met Kuroko's doctor._

_"good evening… aren't you one of Kuroko tetsuya's friend?"_

"_yes, can I help you?"_

"_actually yes.. I had already finished some of her examination… and the results are not good, she's an athlete, right?"_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

"_yes… she plays basketball "_

"_oh, that's a bit unfortunate.. the truth is she can't play for a whole year and a half to two years, she need to rehabilitate herself… as you can see some of her bones got broken, and it wont heal anytime soon, the damages she got from the car accident was severe, don't worry she can be discharged next month but she must not play for her team this whole year. She doesn't know about this but I hope you can tell her, she's like my former patient kiyoshi teppei, so I know that she wouldn't like this news at all." the doctor said to me bluntly, I was kind of shock to hear it all… _

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone **_

"_is that so…" I said to him and we both said goodbyes… how could I say it to her? she loves basketball more than anything else… and if she wouldn't play that means Seirin is about to fall, such a shame she would definitely cry when she heard this news, all her hard work would be gone to waste…___

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_.I took a deep breath before I enter her room again, she's now reading the book that I bought, I noticed that she can't even lift the book yet, her hand is trembling as she tried to lift it… so stubborn…_

"_Kuroko… I want you to listen to what I will say." She look up to me, curious on what will I say to her… _

_**You'll be alright **_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

"_kuroko you can't play basketball for the whole year or more." I bluntly said to her, her eyes gone wide… I knew she would be shock suddenly she chuckled… what the hell._

"_huh? Shin, I never thought you would be such a good joker, after I get discharged I can play again, right?" she wryly laughed_

"_no." I said to her bluntly her usual pretty emotionless face was about to fall apart… her blue eyes was still wide maybe due to shock, she's trembling, she did not receive this news well…_

"_you're lying shin, I can still play… we will still face each other at the next tournament, I want to play with you, with them and with you guys…" she said in a soft voice, it is almost a whisper… tear drops fell on her pretty face… I can't take this anymore, I felt my chest tightened as I see her that broken.._

_**Come morning light**_

_I seated beside her and I hugged her tightly even though I know that it would hurt her, I know that it would comfort her… she silently sobbed on my chest, I let my chin rest above her head and caressed her hair and patted her back… and I let myself engulf of her vanilla like comforting scent._

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

"_I'm sorry but you know that I never tell a lie tetsuya… tetsuya I'm sorry.. don't worry I will help you." I whispered to her ear… this is the first time I said her first name… it feels foreign but I love the feeling as I said her name. _

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

"_shin… would you really help me?" she said in between of her sobs, I just held her tighter, and simply nodded… _

"_yes." That's the only word that came out from my mouth… I moved my head and rest it on her shoulder, I let myself breathe her scent and burnt it on the back of my mind, I want to remember it, I don't want to forget it…._

_she's still silently sobbing… _

_I greatly respected her ever since middle school… and this time I will defy Akashi…_

_**Come morning light,**_

_I was the one who comforted her, and I will protect her._

"_thank you shin." She whispered and I just held her tighter._

_(yet the two didn't notice a certain red haired saw and heard it all, as he silently close the door and walked away with his fist clenched tightly.)___

_**You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

…

As the two bluenettes continued to stare at each other, no one even uttered a word. Just then Kise and Murasakibara saw the two looking at each other with a small smile on their faces… the two former teammates didn't like what they are seeing… the former Light and shadow looks like they are having fun in their own world like on what they saw on romantic movies, plus they are getting unnecessary attention.

"kurokochi!" as Kise Shouted and he succeeded he caught the two bluenettes attention, Kuroko gave him a small smile but aomine scowled at the blonde.

"Kise-chin… don't be so loud, my ears hurt …" as Murasakibara whined and went to the smaller bluenette and pat it's head he knows that kuroko didn't like being pat in the head but then she just shrugged it off and let the purple head ruffled it and she cutely pouted and puff her cheeks. too much on aomine's annoyance, Murasakibara smirked he knew aomine will be pissed off by it…

"aominechii? What is he doing here?" kise run towards Aomine the tone he is using is as if he is interrogating a criminal and…

"yo! Wait kise what are you doing here? And you murasakibara! …. Ugh.." aomine fake grinned to kise, and when he look at murasakibara he couldn't uttered a word on how to insult the over grown man-child… he knew that if he pissed off or let the purple head get irritated, he knew to himself that he could be instantly crushed by the giant's hand…

"kuro-chin~ let's leave this two idiots… I wanna see your room~" the purple head whined and hold Kuroko's right hand while her left was occupied by nigou's leash,

"ok." She said to her friend, clueless on what is happening as she look at Aomine and kise as if the two are having a staring contest (actually they are glaring at each other*)

"oi where are you taking her! wait for me! Murasakibarachii don't leave your things to me, and don't kidnap my Kurokochii~"

"oi want to tag along too! Tetsu!"

…..

"**Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession, friendship is never anything but sharing." **

― **Elie Wiesel**

….

It was evening, Takao and Himuro finally set up their things on their respective flats. The two waited patiently in front of the smaller bluenettes room just then they unexpectedly saw Kagami with Izuki and Kiyoshi, who invited the red head to come over for the welcome home party for their two new housemates (it was just Kiyoshi's plan*).

Kiyoshi grinned at the two new housemates, Izuki raised his eyebrow and glared at the hawk eyed who just glared back as well… takao and izuki knew to themselves that they didn't like each other… no.. they hated each other the eagle eye and hawk eye continued to glare. While Himuro just gave kagami his usual smile and it annoyed kagami so much as if he was being taunted by his so called brother… and yes, Himuro did succeed on making the red head infuriated.

Suddenly a familiar brunette opened his door that was next to tetsuya's room… their glaring and silentl feud broke and look at the brunette that look shock as well as they did when they saw him…

~awkward silence~

"huh?! I'm sorry did I disturb you guys?! I'm sorry but is Kuroko-san there? I'm sorry" sakurai said to them as if he was about to cry as he stuttered with his words to the guys that were in front of him… just then they noticed that sakurai is holding a pot of curry in his hands…

"Sakurai why are you holding a pot of curry?" Izuki said to him

"I'm sorry but uhmmm I told Kuroko-san that she doesn't need to cook for her dinner tonight, I'm sorry but we usually eat dinner together" Sakurai said to them bluntly and gave the four an irritating unexpected smile…. But on izuki, takao, Himuro, and Kagami's behalf they were clearly annoyed they didn't expect Aomine's former teammates is making a move on their beloved tetsuya, they scowled at him…

Meanwhile Kiyoshi grinned he was so amused on what is happening, he have to admit that he likes the mood he is seeing, he hoped that Kasamatsu, Reo, and Imayoshi is with him to watch the scene in front of him… he knew that if they are with him they would decide on making some bets on who will give up or being beaten (physically*) first.

A few minutes later…

The four former teiko teammates arrived at the apartment floor that Kuroko is staying… and when they arrived, the four (izuki, takao, Himuro, and kagami*) was shocked at the sudden appearance of the Murasakibara and aomine… the two GMG glared (Murasakibara on HImuro who just suddenly paled at the sight of his giant friend, and Aomine on Sakurai who looks like he was about to faint when Aomine gave him a cold look*)… Kiyoshi's grin became more like a Cheshire cat at the sight, while Kise and Kuroko just stared at them with Confusion…

"ah Himuro-kun and Takao-kun, konbanwa… oh BAKAgami what are you doing here?" she said to them in a blunt way which made everyone smiled and secretly snickered when kuroko called Kagami a bakagami… but aomine couldn't take it and Laugh… and it made Kagami even more irritated

"AHOmine please don't laugh and by the way Sakurai is that our meal for tonight? It smells good, so uhmm you can come inside my room." Kuroko offered them as she opened the door of her apartment room… and everyone followed her…

Just then Kasamatsu appeared (he is now playing for the Japanese team as a point guard who will compete next year and he also supervised as an instructor at kaijo*) from the elevator

"kasamatsu-senpai~ join us~" Kise whined and dragged his senpai at Kuroko's room who is just so confused on what the hell is happening.

Kuroko on the other hand went inside her bathroom to change into her pajamas and when she came out the 8 males (takao, izuki, sakurai, bakagami, ahomine, Himuro, Kise and murasakibara*) could just only stare at her (flushed red face, wide eyes and jaws drop) while Kiyoshi just smile at his imouto (he declared way back on their seirin days that he wanted Kuroko to be his imouto and the rest of the seirin senpai's could just only stare on disbelief to him, except Mitobe who just nodded in agreement to Kiyoshi's proclamation*) Kasamatsu who was dragged by kise earlier face palmed on how idiotic they look and they have to admit she looks so adorable on her pajamas.

…

"_**Oh no. Don't smile. You'll kill me. I stop breathing when you smile." **_

― _**Tessa Dare, A Lady of Persuasion**_

….

"Atsushi this choco is delicious."

"you can have it. Kuro-chin"

"I have been curious about you two…"

"yeah… are you two lovers? I mean you two are the original light and shadow duo…" Takao said which made Kagami irritated

"eh we are just bestfriends…" she said to the former basketball players bluntly

"yeah what makes you think Tetsu and I are lovers?" Aomine said to them, he averted his eyes

"can't be a girls and a guy be friends…" Kuroko said to them with a deadpan expression

"eh?!"

"oh… ahomine can't have a girlfriend coz he is too scary."

"oi tetsu! Don't agree with them"

"then that makes us all single…." Takao blurted out… it is true rather than being college students and basketball idiots, they are indeed all single..

"eh how about you, kuroko who is your first love…"

"isn't it akashichi?" kise asked her, and she shakes her head and it caught everyone's attention

"no… he isn't…actually it's shige. But it was just one-sided for me, let's just say he is my sun… yet he just treat me like a sister." She bitterly smiled as she took a sip on her tea and let out a bitter smile, the boys felt sad and regretted when they asked who is her first love….

~awkward silence~

"shige? Wait is that your childhood friend? Shigehiro ogiwara? The average looking teen?"

"eh?!"

"oi tetsu why didn't you tell me this I thought we are best friends!"

"you never ask."

"so does aka-chin knows about this?"

"yeah… but it really broke my heart when he despise the game and he began to ignore me…" she said to them as she continued to eat the chocolate that Murasakibara gave to him.

"oh that game…. Sorry about that."

"it's ok after winter cup we became friends again, he visited me on my stay at the hospital and introduced me to his girlfriend… he looks happy so I'm happy about it, too." She said while looking at her tea. She ate another chocolate… the boys thought that it really hurts when you saw your first love brought ahis kanojo and introduced it to you… it was like a slap in the face… and they felt sorry for Kuroko… that must have hurt her a lot.

.

.

.

Hic.

"huh?!" the boys snapped out from their reverie just then when they look at the source of the sound they were shocked to see an almost drunk shadow…

"oi! Who gave tetsu some alcohol?"

"hey why the three of you are so silent?(atsushi, Kise's blushing, aomine sweats a lot) and kagami and izuki? blushing? Why are you panicking?"

"never ever give Tetsu/ Kurokochhii/tetsuya/kuro-chin some alcohol" the boys who were mentioned said in unison

" oi isn't this chocolates that has liquors in it?"

"that's mine~ oh oppss sorry~" murasakibara said then he realize that it has alcohol mixed in it…

"waaahhh murasakibarachhii how could you! I don't want to kill someone!"

'kill someone?' Takao, Himuro, and sakurai thought in unison

"beware of tetsu when she's drunk…" aomine warned them sending shivers down their spine

"she wouldn't remember it… it feels like she just got possess by an evil spirit." Kagami continued while his face is still burning red

"satsuki will kill me… damn you murasakibara!"

"what do you mean?"

"waaahhh she's waking up!"

"o-ha-yo-~~~eh~ you look dashingly handsome, I want to eat you~" as kuroko cooed the person next to her. and it was himuro..whose face is now red and wide eyes… all of them except the three are all shocked the stoic and the girl that rarely shows some emotion is now teasing them the way she look like provocative… Aomine facepalmed on how he is seeing his old shadow…

Just then kuroko trapped himuro on the floor (remember she has some really strong arms… yeah coz of those freaking strong passes*)

"Tet-suya- uhmmm could you release me… I didn't expect you this strong."

"I remembered when he punched me in the face…. It was really strong…" Kise said to them

"Muro-chin let her go." Murasakibara warned, 'but Kuroko is the one who is trapping him' the boys thought in unison, Just then Sakurai help aomine to pull them apart but suddenly she vanished in front of them but when they look around they was so shocked to see sakurai pleading for mercy.

"sorry ano…. Sumimasen… gomenasai… kuroko-san please stop… sumimasen"

"eh~ so cute~" Kuroko evilly grinned

"someone karate chop her! when you anger her, she will punch us!"

"wait who handles her when the last time she got accidentally drunk?" Kasamatsu asked them

"RIKO/SATSUKI!"

"what?!"

"let me handle this! Kiyoshi hold her" Kasamatsu was about to prepare to karate chop her and kiyoshi hold her. and yeah Kuroko fainted… and they carried her on her bed… the guys didn't leave yet for some weird ulterior motive reasons plus it's starting to rain so murasakibara, kagami and Aomine chose to stay… (except Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu who stayed to protect their so called adopted imouto away from the hungry wolves)

"oh I remembered something like this already happened right Muro-chin."

"huh?" they all said in unison including Himuro

"eh? You all forgot… it was on a practice match between seirin and Yosen when we are still second years… you guys are such an idiot…" the giant taunted

…

Second year seirin flashback

_kuroko turned a manager/vice coach and just help riko to win every game.. but they always lose when they have to compete one of the generation of miracles… it was literally heart breaking for her especially on their last year on seirin.._

_Joined training camp with yosen (it was accidental that they met, both of the teams agreed to it… and the female coaches hated to admit that they hated each other*) the first years of Yosen didn't know the pretty blue head is a former player.._

"_look who is that bluennette? She's really pretty!" one of yosen's first year exclaimed… and the second year plus the third year's eyes darkened_

"_I think she's the manager… do you think she has a boyfriend?" another first year has hearts on his eyes.. but before the first years continued their talk about Kuroko, coach araki shouted at them and when they look back the freshmen were shocked to see their senpais darkened expression…_

"_you didn't know her? she's kuroko Tetsuya, and she one of the key players who defeated us last year…. Now… run 30 laps around this gym!" the granny coach (as Riko said to her*) shouted at the fresh men… _

_Practice match_

"_kuro-chin what are you doing here you shouldn't play~" as he picked up the blue haired teen who wore her seirin #11 jersey and carried her bridal style _

"_atsushi Put me down.." she ordered_

"_but you are so light~ and so small~ you shouldn't play.. the doctor said you shouldn't…"_

"_5'6" is not a small height, you are just so freaking big" she taunted and it made some Yosen and seirin snickered and amazed on her guts to taunt the giant… _

"_waahh~ don't be mad at me kuro-chin~ here have some choco.. it has vanilla inside… ne~ kuro-chin say ahh~" the giant purple head just whined and Kuroko just happily ate the chocolate Murasakibara … little did they know that it has a lot of alcohol content on it… _

"_oi! Murasakibara put kuroko down and kuroko are you being stubborn again you can't play!" Kagami yelled at the giant and scolded Kuroko_

"_kagami-kun… but I want to play…in a match even it is just a practice game" she stubbornly said_

"_kuro-chin the split brow baka is right you should take a rest your elbows and knees are not fully healed yet and I'm dead serious, I'm actually worried… I thought we talked about this Kuro-chin, remember?" he said in a serious tone which shocked everyone inside the Gym. After all it's rare to see Murasakibara to act so matured and serious… _

"_atsushi please put kuroko-san down our couch is getting angry."Himuro interrupted them _

"_himuro-san is right put me down atsushi. " _

"_eh?~ muro-chin are you just jealous? Hmm~ somehow muro-chin reminds me of kuro-chin~ you two are alike~"_

"_how so?"_

"_ah! I remember~ you two are the only ones who confronted me on basketball~ I remember that you even cried at that time and Kuro-chin even confronted me back at teiko she didn't cry~"_

"_coach I want to play please."_

"_but… ok I will sub you out if I see that you are on fatigue."_

"_thanks riko-senpai..."_

_Suddenly she began to sway and her face was flushed red, she smiled widely and this made everyone shocked…_

"_oi! Kuroko you are drunk!"_

"_Atsushi… wait that chocolate it has a lot of alcohol content!"_

"_eh~ sorry~ kuro-chin… I forgot that you are easily get drunk~ oh! I remember something! Kuro-chin is a kissing monster whenever she's drunk-" murasakibara exclaimed as he continued to munched his chips but then everyone stop when they saw…_

_kuroko grabbed Kagami's shirt and kissed him… the red head's face were now flushed red, when bakagami was release he fainted… izuki on the other hand tried to cool her down but Kuroko grabbed him and kissed him too which resulted another fainted/dead body… and Kuroko just grinned at them and everyone blushed madly when they saw how cute and adorable the blue head when she smiled_

"_kuro-chin~ I want you to kiss me too like before~" Murasakibara whined and Himuro trying to dragged murasakibara_

"_oi brat stop her!" Yosen's coach yelled_

"_shut up granny!" Riko the coach of seirin yelled as well… and it turned into a not so good cat fight between the female coaches of both schools_

…

Izuki and Himuro decided to buy some drinks (just sodas, snacks, sports drink and juice*) for the group who decided to have a sleep over at Kuroko's room…

just then someone bumped into him..

"huh sorry…" the man said in apology

"yeah don't worry about it.." Himuro said but then he was shock to see

"hanamiya?" izuki said in shock

"huh you know me?" Hanamiya said in confusion

" yeah you are hanamiya makoto, right?" himuro said

"yeah… I'm sorry but this is the first time I saw you… so I got to go now…."

A few minutes later

"himuro am I really dreaming? What the hell just happened?!"

"Izuki you really are not dreaming… he really is hanamiya makoto…"

"what the hell is he doing here?!" Izuki said in panic

"huh? what do you mean?" Himuro raised an eyebrow on how frantic the eagle eye looks like.

"I meant ever since that accident happened he was gone MIA, even kirisaki daichi doesn't want to say about his where about! And look what does he mean that this is the first he saw us?!" he explained

"izuki-san, don't panic… could hanamiya have an amnesia? Also the usual animosity aura has already gone… it's kind of weird."

"what should we do?"

"do you intend to tell it to _them_?" himuro said calmly ' what will the GOM do? I wonder…' he thought to himself,

"actually I don't know" Izuki said bluntly to him

"then we don't need to tell them." he said coolly, which earned a shock expression from the eagle eye user.

"what do you mean?"

"let's keep this a secret to them, I think this is not the time yet to say that.. " himuro said bluntly and Izuki nodded in understanding

"hanamiya is back… I wonder does Akashi seijuro know about it?" Izuki tapped his chin as he said it… 'yeah, everything is now calm, I don't want to see everything look so messed up again, especially after winter cup and that accident' he thought to himself as he remember a few conflict happened back when Kuroko started her second year at Seirin, and how stressful she is on her last year at highschool… he felt sorry for her but happy coz he is one of the people Kuroko seeks some help when she needs to stress out and relax…

"who knows…. We both know that Akashi is obsessed to Kuroko… I even think that he already knows that she is staying with us… but I hope izuki-san…" Himuro said with narrowed eyes as he remembers what conflicts Kuroko went through on her second and third year highschool… he knew it for he often secretly (without murasakibara's knowledge*) visited her at her house… he knew she is living alone and he saw some suspicious people linger around her or sometimes stalks her, he somehow got a hint that those people are working under akashi … 'I know how obsessed Akashi is to kuroko…' he thought to himself as he remember when he slept over to her house back when Kuroko is on her third year at seirin…

"I know, we all hope that Akashi won't come back to japan." Izuki said with narrowed eyes as he look at the door where Hanamiya just went through… 'if Hanamiya is back, I know sooner or later Akashi will appear too… this is too much for her, she is now living a quiet life…' he thought to himself in worry about the bluenette

"indeed." Himuro said coldly as he nodded in agreement… 'but I bet the dragon already knew about what is happening here, especially if it involves the Princess herself, I wonder what she will do if she knew Hanamiya is here… and If Akashi will be back? ' he thought to himself.

…

"**When love is not madness it is not love." **

― **Pedro Calderón de la Barca**

…..

A certain red head is playing chess alone in his study room, just then a guy in his late 20's knocked and opened the door.

"come in" he said with a smirk as he gripped the queen piece and knocked down a few pawns from the chess board.

"Young master… Hanamiya makoto came back to tokyo, also I found out that Kuroko tetsuya is studying at tokyo university as a literature major, currently she was greatly admired there and is now living alone at an apartment building with some of her acquaintances from her basketball years way back in high school, they are himuro tatsuya, Ryouta Kise, Kazunari Takao, Shun izuki, kiyoshi teppei, Yukio Kasamatsu, sakurai Ryou, masako araki the female coach of yosen… we also found out that Mibuchi reo and Mayuzumi Chihiro is there, but Reo will be moving out soon, and I have found out that midorima shintarou will planning to move in that room next week... about kagami taiga he is still living on his apartment while murasakibara atsushi lives near the apartment they are staying, aomine daiki is on training as a police officer and lastly satsuki momoi is also on training being a private investigator.. "

"hmmm good you can leave now…."

'hanamiya makoto is back.. so he did survived being a comatose patient, but I wouldn't be surprised if he and her met at Tokyo U, after all that bastard is a genius as hell… but those pest should be eradicated soon…Tetsuya was greatly admired? Of course she will be greatly admired by her exotic beauty and above average mind plus her exquisite yet odd demeanor…. But Shintarou and ryouta is already making a move on what is mine…. I wonder if atsushi is about to defy me…' He thought to himself and he knocked out another chess piece ' the bishop' I know this guy will be doing something but oh well I will break you down… former teammate or not… the pieces are still gathering, it's not right to show myself yet.

And tetsuya my dear love you are already digging your own grave with your own denseness, I hope you realize soon. Too much trust and innocence is not a great thing, you will be broken by some of them soon… my love and I know sooner or later you will be coming back to me.

…

It was already 1:30 a.m. when Kuroko woke up she feels hungry then when she look around she was kind of shock to see her friends sleeping on the floor…

"kuroko are you hungry?" Kiyoshi said to her

"nii-san?" she's shocked at the voice…

"I couldn't sleep at all, if you are thinking why am I still awake. Do you want to eat your dinner?" he grinned

"oh…"

Kiyoshi gave her a plate of curry that was obviously made by yours truly the apologetic mushroom, sakurai and they ate at the balcony.

"kiyoshi nii-san… I have a question…"

"what is it? imouto-chan?" he grinned

"you like coach I mean Riko-senpai, right? Then why did you…"

"it's simple Hyuuga needs her more and aren't they a great pair?" he bitterly smiled

"I never thought you are a selfish one… nii-san… you are thinking about yourself and made them into a pair on purpose… then how about your happiness? Nii-san?"

"I'm contented to see everyone happy, as a big brother I promise to protect the team… did you still remember on our match at kirisaki daichi? I promise to protect you all…"

"I wish for your happiness nii-san…"

"oi what are you doing, here put this jacket on, it's cold… and Kiyoshi why didn't you wake me up... our imouto might get a cold" Kasamatsu said who appeared at their back

"sorry" Kiyoshi grinned

"thanks kasamatsu nii-san" she smiled and kasamatsu ruffled her hair and smiled at his imouto

"how about you, are you looking for a relationship?" Kiyoshi asked her and kasamatsu

"I'm not looking for a relationship. By the way what the hell are asking her! kiyoshi!" Kasamatsu smacked the head of Kiyoshi as he scold him.

"sshhhh! Be quiet they might wake up.." kiyoshi whispered yell at kasamatsu

"uhmmm actually I don't know… but I'm happy with you guys.. somehow you help me to move on from my first love…" she said while still eating the curry

"so you are welcoming some suitors?" Kiyoshi asked

"maybe… but if I fell in love I hoped that, that guy I will love, will not turn out like Sei.."

"sei?" Kasamatsu curiously asked on who the hell Sei is…

"seijuro Akashi… I've always admire the old him, he was so passionate but he change and he destroyed himself and _them_..."

"oh… don't worry, us your nii-san's will protect and help you…" Kiyoshi said as he ruffled the bluenette's hair

"we will help you to pick a worthy man for you.. and if someone made you cry… I promise that we will kill that bastard." Kasamatsu said with a grin.

"thank you nii-san's, I really hoped I can find that worthy man that you are saying…" Kuroko smiled

Little did the three know, the rest of the guys who are supposedly sleeping are wide awake and heard their whole conversation, they all decided to pretend sleeping when they saw the two nii-san's of kuroko is releasing a murderous aura, they knew they are dead serious when they said that they will kill the bastard who will make her cry… also this made them all fired up when they heard Kuroko is open for having a suitor. 'I won't lose!' the basketball idiots all thought in unison…

….

To be continued

**CHAPTER 4: CLICK AND SPARK**

Kise offered kuroko to be a part-time model, and a sudden in encounter that may lead kuroko to a one-on-one game of basket ball…

Jealousy and conflicts are about to start, can they hold their feelings? Plus the appearance of our beloved tsundere will stir up the tension in the house! Who will pursue? And who will gave up? As the boys began to feel jealousy when they notice this guy is getting close and cozy to kuroko?

I hoped you all like it… and thanks for the readers who read followed my stories…

Pumpkin-san at your service


	4. Chapter 4

Syh

Pumpkin-san: Thanks for the reviews yeah I'm really happy about it and yes I suck at grammar…damn… anyway I noticed it too… all my files are gone.. thanks for the people who followed and favorite this story, it motivates me a lot… ugh I hate translating it into English, it's a pain in the ass… but it's worth it after I saw the followers and favorites on this stories. I also noticed that instead of gom I wrote gmg (fairytail, I was writing ro-kun to Lu-chan at the same time)… damn I was so embarrassed when I re-read it… I shouldn't have written that chapter in a rush.

I'm using an on – screen keyboard my laptop is a wreck right now. Anyway thank you for the reviews and encouragement... I was really happy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Some modelling stuffs inside this chap.. a bit focused on kise…just read it…

…

**EPISODE 4: CLICK AND SPARK**

…**..**

"_You don't take away my choices. You are my choice." _

― _Colleen Houck_

…

_FLASH BACKS (REUNION AND HOSPITAL SCENES*)_

**Welcome to the planet**

**Welcome to existence**

_Kuroko arrived wearing a simple red checkered knee-length dress, a boots and her hair was neatly placed by a plain black headband .they didn't expect to see izuki to walk her there, then a few talk and a bow she bid farewell to her senpai._

"_kurokochiii/tetsu/tetsu-chan/kurochin/kuroko/tetsuya" they greeted the bluenette who just smiled and greeted them back_

"_tetsu-chan you look cute~ wow did you get your ear pierced?! The earings suits you" momoi hug her best friend _

"_kurokochi why did izuki-san walked you here~ by the way this is the first time we saw you in a dress… it suits you. Did you buy it?" The blonde hug the bluenette as he snatched her from the pink – head's embrace._

**Everyone's here**

**Everyone's here**

**Everybody's watching you now**

"_ah. This dress was a gift of kagami-kun the other day and earlier the whole seirin got a x-mas celebration at kagami-kun's house with himuro-kun and alex-san and the team gave me this moon shape stud earrings as a thank you gift and I need to wear it on the spot and it hurts, after that we were forced to eat riko-senpai's cake luckily izuki-senpai manage to survived and I was forgotten, the others…. Uhmmm…let's just say they are still alive and breathing so yeah… that's what happened." she said as she removed her coat when kise let go of the embrace when his 4 former teammates glared at him._

"_too bad for them…" Akashi said with a smirk _

"_no wonder his face look so pale, kurokochi~"_

"_ah I remember muro-chin called me about that…."_

"_hmmp atleast bakagami knows how to pick a decent dress. It suits you kuroko" midorima said as he fixed his glasses to hide his blush_

"_you look pretty kuro-chin i want to eat you…"_

"_oi murasakibara that sounds so wrong! Tetsu, why did you wear that… wait could you be dating him?"_

"_kurokochiii~" kise whined_

"_i'm not dating anyone it's just this is the only dress I have plus it's really pretty and I want to surprise you all…"she said to them bluntly as she sat in between aomine and kise who both grinned._

**Everybody waits for you now**

**What happens next**

**What happens next**

_They both ate and had some fun like the good old days… and they heard kuroko laughed again, and they have to admit they missed seeing and hearing it…it was like middle school days again. momoi recorded everything on their reunion, she's glad that she brought her video camera… _

_Just then Akashi dropped the bomb, the red-head knew his former teammates will asked her out and he wouldn't let it happen. _

"_tetsuya I want us to be together again." He said as he took his ex- girlfriend's hand… there was an awkward silence and disbelief was shown on every ones faces._

"_the hell Akashi you aren't serious right? Look even tetsu was shocked …"_

"_i'm serious, so tetsuya be mine again…"_

"_akachin… don't force kurochin." Murasakibara said as he stopped eating the cup cakes and midorima stopped him on standing up_

"_akashichii I never thought you are that selfish…" Kise said as he stood behind the girl who was clearly speechless and pulled kuroko into his chest_

"_kuroko…"_

"_guys we are here to celebrate… not to argue, so cool down" Momoi tried to calm down the guys especially her childhood friend Ahomine. _

"_ryouta let go of her…" Akashi warned_

"_I don't want to give you Kurokochii…"_

"_kisechin/kise …."_

"_Akashi"_

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**Like today never happened**

**Today never happened before**

'_They are arguing again' kuroko thought to herself, she pushed Kise away and pulled away when Akashi grabbed her wrist. She ran away from the restaurant, but before they could stop her…_

"_Kurokochiii!" kise shouted but before kuroko took a glance on why Kise shouted she saw the car and crash as they saw it all happened in front of them._

_and they know it's already too late….._

… **the next day…..**

She woke up still feeling haggard; she also noticed that the others who looks like they haven't slept at all especially Kagami.

Suddenly **THUD** !

"ohayo Kuroko-chan" coach Masako Araki greeted the bluenette, since their joined training yosen's coach noticed on how adorably blunt, polite and cute Kuroko is. So ever since then she treated kuroko as her little sister that she really wanted and she was really protective at her, but due to her busy schedule she entrusted her to Kasamatsu and Kiyoshi… and now she wanted to spend her breakfast with her favorite basketball player kuroko tetsuya, but as soon as she opened the door (she insisted to have a spare key*) she was greeted by boys (some are half naked courtesy of ahomine*)looking like dead bodies on the floor and Kuroko reading alone on the balcony.

Awkward silence…

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they all screech

"the hell are you doing in her room?!" she growled and the boys (especially Himuro and murasakibara*) paled and shivered in fear of her wrath.

"scram you damn fools, before I went to my room and unsheathe my katana." She threatened and all the boys stood up and scram away.

After that she happily knocked at the glass door of the balcony to catch Kuroko's attention who were so oblivious on what is happening due to the ear phone in her ears.

"Kuroko-chan let's eat breakfast" she said gleefully and as they both exited the room Kuroko noticed the boys are all gone.

"where are they?"

"uhmmm they have some errands to be finished this morning so they didn't bothered to disturbed you while you are reading at the balcony… so~ I cooked pan cakes at my room and also I have some vanilla tea there~ you like vanilla right?" the yosen's coach smiled and Kuroko just obediently nodded and smiled back which made her hug the bluenette on how adorable she looks like especially on how adorable her bed head is. As she escorted the girl she noticed the boys taking a sneaked on their doors, she glared at them and they all shut their doors again.

…..

Time skip after class

Kuroko received a message as she looked at it she wonder why kise is waiting for again at the school gate. As she went to him (himuro tag along coz takao got a test that day*), ignoring the looks and whispers from the other students.

Kise noticed her presence and hugged the bluenette. himuro decided to be quiet and just tag along with them.

"kurokochii.. I know this too much for you but can you please model with me today? I need your help and it's an emergency we can't find any female models in my agency that are available today that looks innocent as you are… "

"but…"

"please kurokochii uhmmm I'll buy you a vanilla shake after this.. please kurokochii I'll buy you a week's worth anytime you want.."

"hmmmm it's not convincing enough…"

"then I will take care of nigou and ugh ok I know what you want… I'll play one on one with you, but just one game."

"hmmm a milk shake, taking a care of Nigou, and a one on one… that sounds tempting, ryouta… but I'm still not convince. I want a one on one match per week"

" oh please Kuroko, do you want me to be killed by them? Plus I'm worried about you"

"I'm already healed look, plus I'm getting a bit rusty, so is it a deal or not?"

"ok you win but… it our game will only last 25 minutes"

"you've got yourself a deal, ryouta"

"really?"

"yup, wait where are you taking me?"

"to the set…"

"right now?"

"right now, kurokochi, so lets go?"

"himuro-kun do you want to tag along?"

"if you wanted too, tetsuya… you wouldn't mind me tagging along right kise?"

"but- jeez if kurokochii says so…"

As they arrived at the set and the staffs and photographer plus Kise's manager was taken aback at the beautiful innocent looking Bluenette in front of them, plus the cool raven haired… the staffs thought tetsuya and tatsuya were in a relationship, even the bluenette told they weren't the staffs and photographer just thought she was just shy, and it made tatsuya's day worth it even though he was scolded by his former coach earlier.

"Kise where did you get her?" the photographer and his Manager asked

"she's my basketball instructor when I started playing at teiko…"

"really? She plays it? and who is the guy with her? her boyfriend?" the photographer teased the blonde (the photographer and Kise's manager are bestfriends*)

"yup kurokochii is a great player and manager… and no he's not kurokochi's boyfriend, he's just a basketball player of yosen when we are still on high school."

"oh I remember her now….so~ Kise is jealous~ never thought I could live to see this day, where the famous model is still in love to his first love to her former instructor~ man you are in serious competition, that guy could snatch her away from you" his manager teased the blonde…

Kise on the other hand was a bit bitter on what is happening. Yes, he will model with tetsuya but tatsuya is with them and asked to model too. Today's venue was an amusement park plus they would model a certain famous men's street wear brand.

ryouta and tatsuya was the first one to finish on dressing up. Tatsuya wore black ripped pants, red rimmed glasses,(his was still the same*) navy military like boots, white graphic shirt, dark gray leather fur jacket and tatsuya thank god that today has a really cool weather. Ryouta wore the same shoes like him, but his pants were just ash gray, red shirt, black trench coat and a fedora. A few moments later gasps and jaw drops as kuroko came out from the small tent a.k.a changing room and make up room…

kuroko was wearing black corset like top that shows her every curve of her c-cup breast (her cleavage isn't exposed due to the necklace*) and slender waist.. the thin strap of the top was made out of black silk ribbon, a navy blue pleated skirt that ended at her mid-thighs, on her left thigh was a red lacey garter, and she wore a red ballerina like shoes, and a light and loose white cardigan/jacket, her blue locks were in a fish tail braid, she's just wearing a light make-up.

The two boys (the other male models as well*) was just speechless and a blush was clearly shown on their faces, they always saw her in a boyish and loose outfits (except seirin*). Even the gom never saw her dress like this, both of the boys feel lucky and scared at the same time coz might or not control their sexual urges to her and some other reasons that might run on their mind…

"what?" she said the two snapped out from their reveries and the staffs giggled on how they reacted.

"let start now we will use the Ferris wheel as your background, first was tetsuya-chan and tatsuya-kun so don't be nervous… just ignore the people watching you" the kind looking 30 year old man said to them, the two newbies nodded did what he instructed.

5:30 p.m.

Tatsuya intertwined his fingers with kuroko's as they are holding hands, tetsuya is pretending to feed tatsuya the vanilla ice cream cone, tatsuya leaned closer so both of them can share at the same time. Due to it kuroko got an ice cream on her cheek and himuro licked it off.

The two got an eye to eye contact, their foreheads touched each other.

The people, other male models and staffs squealed/ blushed on how intimate the couple(as they thought*) is, on the other hand kise didn't like it at all… those small smiles his kurokochii is giving to himuro, the way himuro touch/ caressed the bluenette's cheek and hair, those possessive embrace or how he touch her freely.

kise was weirdly silent as he watched the two looking lovey-dovey while the photographer took the poses in every angle who was pleased by their performance. A few more shots and pose and they are done, the ice cream is also finished by the two… and now it's kise's turn he glared at himuro who just smirked.

"kise I'm expecting a lot from you ok." the photographer said as they all moved towards the carousel for their background. And they got ready as the photographer began to take some shots

"kurokochii~" he said as both of them sat on the bench while kuroko is holding some colorful balloons

"don't worry ryouta I'm fine but thanks this is a fun experience, also I never thought this is quite hard… all of their attention is focused on you which I am not used…" she said with a small smile on her face. Kise was glad to know that kuroko is having a great time Kise leaned and kissed kuroko's forehead, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, kuroko smiled a bit thinking how weird her friend is, and fickle the blonde's forehead.

"owww kurokochi~ I'll teach you a lesson." He said in a childish way he stood up and drag her away making the balloons on her hand flew away and the photographer like a beautiful the effect is. Especially it was sunset at that time... He pulled the bluenette into an embrace, kise broke a genuine smile and this made kuroko happy. Kise carried her in her waist, he took off his hat and put it to kuroko, the blonde leaned closer until their nose touches each other still with a smile on their faces. A few more pose and they are done.. they took solo shots of the other professional male models and a group shot.

The other male models really wanted to talk to kuroko but were halted when they saw himuro and kuroko talking together or when kise is glaring at them. (kuroko is the only female model at the entire photoshoot, except the stylist, staffs and the lesbian make – up artist*)…

8:45 p.m.

The photo shoot ended successfully, the staffs, manager, and the photographer was pleased by the outcome that he gave his business card to himuro and kuroko on if they still want to continue to model… after they change into their normal clothes again… kise invited the two to eat at maji burger where he will need to give kuroko's milkshake just then himuro's phone rang…

"hello? Kagami? Huh? eh? But…. Ok…"

"himuro let's go now I need to buy kurokochi's milkshake…." Kise said to him but he was ignored when Himuro walked towards Kuroko, and it annoyed Kise more…

"tetsuya I'm sorry but I need to go to alex's she got drunk when my former coach masako araki got a drinking contest with her because of touo's coach katsunori Harasawa… we all know that they are fighting over him and Taiga was too scared to stop the two scary old maidens…" Himuro said and Kuroko nodded… the two bid good bye…

"kurokochi it looks like its just the two us~" he was just happy at the sudden turn of events

"I guess so ryouta by the way its too bad that we don't have a ball right now so let's play tomorrow after class… don't forget what you promised"

"ok now let's go eat~" he grinned ear to ear he took Kuroko's hand as they bid goodbye to the other models, staffs, the photographer and his manager. Little did the two know that the photographer took some candid shots of them as the leave the area…

"takahiro-kun (kise's manager*) what do you think of those three?"

"they are an interesting kids, sean (the photographer*)… I remember that girl when kise introduced me to her back on his teiko days and when i I visited her with Kise at the hospital, and because of that he didn't accept any jobs for a couple of months… he felt that it's his fault that she got into an accident…"

"but I guess it's all fine now…. Every shots of him was great plus when she is with the beautiful lady, his smiles are genuine, though he was also scary earlier when I saw him like he was about to murder the other guys when she needs to take a group shop with them…."

"cant help it, he's jealous, and he is still in love to the bluenette for such a long time now… now let's talk to Pierre -kun( the owner of the brand of the men's street wear*) about the pictures… that three will be definitely famous after the magazine and this pictures spread online and to different countries, right?"

"you're as sly as ever takahiro-kun it looks like those three kids didnt know about this."

"it will be a surprise and I want to see what will happen next."

…

"She was unique: there was something abnormal about her, and it was that abnormal something that made her magnetic."

― Ken Follett, The Pillars of the Earth

….

As they walked towards the fast food restaurant, Kise cant help to reminisce about the past… he still felt guilty at that time he could save her by pulling her hand but he got scared…

Flashback

Kise's pov

_We went to the hospital in a rush, momoichi called Kurokochi's teammates and her parents who are currently at Hokkaido at that time. The girl that I love is on the ICU at that time…_

"_tetsuya will be fine I already talked to the doctor" akashichi told us with his usual cold voice._

"_thank God… I already cold tetsu-chan's parents and they will be here tomorrow evening with her grandma…. The seirin uhmmm they didn't picked up the phone yet… I guess they are all still didn't wake-up yet coz of that B-cups cooking." She said the others just sighed in relief… Murasakibara stood up_

"_where are you going murasakibara?"_

"_to check Muro-chin, split brow baka and the others if they are still alive and didnt suffer from food poisoning."_

"_I'll go with you." Aomine stood up as well…_

"_ok I'll just be with Kise and Akashi… Momoi you can go with them as far as I know you are the only one who knows where kagami live right?"_

"_ok…. We will be back as soon as possible…" she said as she run towards the two tall guys… _

**Welcome to the fallout**

**Welcome to resistance**

**The tension is here**

**Tension is here**

_There was an eerie silence lingered around Midorimachi, akashichi and me… just then akashichi glared at me…_

"_Ryouta you could have save her at that time." He said_

"_what do you mean by that? This would never happen if you didn't brought up that topic in the first place Akashichi!" I grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the wall, I cant help to be angry…. With him.. I noticed that midorimachi is acting like a referee to calm both of us… but I'm so pissed off…._

"_tetsuya is mine and you now that."_

"_the hell Akashichi you two broke up for a long time! And it's your fault! I don't care anymore but I wont obey you starting now! " I said to him when Midorimachi pulled me away. _

"_Kise calm down we are causing a scene." Midorimachi said to me… as he pulled me down to sit again_

"_you know the consequence of this ryouta… I will just let go of this rude behaviour of yours…." He said as he walked away…_

_Damn it…. I didn't notice that I was crying and thanks to Midorimachi's lucky item for today, a tissue box… it was quite useful… he was just silent for the whole time as we waited for her teammates , and when they arrived we informed them what happened. Of course the whole seirin was furious at Akashi especially Kagamichi but Akashichi is nowhere to be found…._

**Between who you are and who you could be**

**Between how it is and how it should be**

_More than One week have passed and I noticed that kagamichi is like he was practically living inside kuroko's private hospital room, I cant help to be jealous…. I always noticed his eyes were red that it looks like he cried or didn't slept at all… sometimes he was accompanied by some of the seirin members…_

_But then when I came over I saw him holding her hand… shestill haven't woke up it's been a week and I'm really worried…_

'_when will you wake up kurokochi?' I thought to myself as I caressed her hair… Kagami woke up… and I heard his stomach growled.._

"_Kagamichi you should eat, I will look for her.. plus you look like you haven't slept at all and you lost a lot of weight."_

"_I'm not hungry…" he said as he held her hand tightly… they are just best friends… don't be jealous… I told to myself.._

"_kurokochi will be sad if she saw you like that… at least just eat up, I know she didn't want her friend to lost weight and to have an insomnia… it looks like you haven't even showered up after your drills and practice…" I said to him bluntly his eyes widen _

"…_.. ok call me if something happened to her…" kagamichi said to me as he let go of her hand and grabbed his things._

"_what if I will look out for her tonight? So you could have at least one good night sleep kagamichi? Or I'll call your coach to drag you out of here" I threatened him,_

"_ok, you won damn it… don't do anything stupid to her…" he said to me before he closed the door he took a one longing glance to kurokochi and he close the door._

'_kagamichi loves kurokochi' the new light and the shadow…._

_An hour later_

_Her finger moved, I was startled by it _

"_Kurokochi?" I said and l held her hand, hopping that she will wake up…_

_Just then her eyes slowly opened…. Those sky blue eyes… I missed seeing them_

"_r-ryouta is that you?" she said it's almost a whisper… I was happy and relieved_

"_y-yes k-k-kurok-kochi, you- you are finally awake…. I'm so worried." I said I didnt notice I'm crying, she gave me a small smile_

"_kurokochi I'll just call the doctor… ok!" I said to her and run towards the door.._

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**

**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**

**Where can you run to escape from yourself?**

**Where you gonna go?**

**Where you gonna go?**

**Salvation is here**

We arrived at the family restaurant and unexpectedly saw Ogiwara with his girlfriend holding hands walking out from there.

"Tetsuya! Long time no see!" he said with a smile and I notice kurokochi gave a small smile to him and to his girlfriend who is blushing when she saw me.

I pulled her closer to me and let my arm draped on her shoulder…

"oh you are Kurokochi's childhood friend right? I'm sorry but we are on a hurry… it looks like Kurokochi is hungry"

"is that so? Eat well Tetsuya." He said and pulled kuroko inside.

After we ordered and ate I noticed that kurokochi really moved on from her first love, I felt pathetic coz of it..

"it's ok you don't need to say sorry plus it looks like they were on a hurry as well…" she bluntly said to me

I pouted kurokochi is really kind. After we ate, we walked towards our home while I still held her hand and our fingers intertwined…

We both went home and I kissed her forehead before she closed the room…

Two hours later

Knock knock

I'm waked up…. Who is knocking at this hour… plus it's loud! but I'm sure that everyone is sleeping KNOCK KNOCK… the knocks on my door got louder, I got irritated and when I opened the door.

"Midorimachi?"

"good evening ryouta" he greeted me with a scowl on his face and a luggage's behind him. What is he doing here? Could it be he already knew that Akashi is going back? As far as I can remember he will not move in yet?

…

_**To be continued**_

_**I cut a lot of scenes especially the basketball match, but I hope you like it.**_

_**EPISODE 5: POISON KISS**_

_**It's the red heads (akashi&kagami) and aomine's time to shine, some conflicts from the past are bound to happen again…& is kuroko starting to realize the boys intention to her?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SYH**

**Episode 5: poison kiss **

I'm sorry if I cut a lot of scenes at the last episode coz when I reread it I noticed the development of my plot was a bit too fast…

I hope you like this one… by the way the manga ended and I felt I want more like what will happened on their second years, new stronger opponents. New development and new rivalry, some are even transferring schools, some are even having some change of hearts I hope some season 4-6, right? Jeez I cant wait for the third season I hope they can make an OVA when ALL of them are just having fun together, goofing around playing some games and uh drinking sake that Kuroko got drunk and making him smile, right? Ugh I hate when I had a lot of ideas on my freaking mind… it was all scrambled and all over the place…

I feel really bad for tetsuya and GOM on his teiko days so I didn't watch/read it at all, it was cruel in a good way, why do that old bastard crushed their dreams and team play… that they turned Akashi and the rest into monsters… but it was also good… oh damn it my feelings and emotion are all over the place…. Damn it jeez WHY?!

Song: no doubt – don't speak.*

…**.**

"**Believe me, I'm no romantic, and while I've heard all about love at first sight, I've never believed in it, and I still don't. But even so, there was something there, something recognizably real, and I couldn't look away." **

― **Nicholas Sparks, Dear John**

…**..**

**You and me, we used to be together**

**Every day together, always**

Kuroko closed the door after kise kissed her forehead and said goodnight…

Today was fun, she never thought she will be experiencing being a model and eyes were focused on you….. she sighed and went to the balcony to read some of her favorite novels back on her teiko days.

As she was reading she noticed that there is a picture inside it.. she took it and noticed that it was taken back when they are still second yr at teiko… they are outside and it was snowing, they are huddled beside each other… at the back was aomine, murasakibara, midorima, and the new kid kise. In front was her, momoi and Akashi… she still remember that nijimura was the one who took the picture.

"I missed these days." She mumbled as bitterly smiled at their old picture

She savored the crisp cold breeze of the night…. "today was fun I wonder what will happen tomorrow." She said to herself, she walked away from the balcony and closed the doors… and slept.

…..

_Flash back hospital days* a few days after she woke up (last episode's flash back*)_

**I really feel that I'm losing my best friend**

**I can't believe this could be the end**

"_kagami-kun…. You look like you already lost a lot of weight, and what's with the dark circle and eye bags?" Kuroko asked her friend, who just stared at her as he sat beside the hospital bed… _

"_thanks Kagami-kun" she said and slightly bowed her head, he handed a cup of her usual vanilla shake. He noticed her hands were shaky so he just decided to help her so she can drink it…._

"_I'm fine I can still manage myself, kuroko. I just don't have an appetite to eat" He said to her as he averted his eyes._

"_you need to sleep and you don't need to visit me regularly, you need to rest Kagami-kun." she bluntly said to her.._

'_and what? let those generation of bastards go near you?' he thought to himself, he stared at the sky blue eyes before saying _

"_no. you are my shadow, my partner am I right? So I want to know if you are just perfectly fine…"_

"_I'm fine I'm still breathing, can't you see?" she countered back_

'_you are so stubborn kuroko, if you just know how miserable I was when they told us the news about what happened to you. If you just knew, I really thought you died, coach even cried a lot and she's gone gloomy and some of our senpai's cant even focused on their daily life coz they are so freaking worried at you' he thought to himself_

"_idiotI know you are breathing and alive, Kuroko! Damn it by the way I'll be taking care of Nigou since your parents need to go to another emergency business trip to Hokkaido… you should heal fast so we can play again" he said as he ruffled the bluenette's hair, a wide grin graced at the tiger of seirin as he messed up the bluenettte's hair._

"_kagami-kun stop messing up my hair, if I could just punch you."kuroko warned _

"_as if you can, hahaha your hair looks horrible" Kagami laughed… after that they got a few chats about what happened at their training… kuroko gave him a small smile and he was happy to see her like that._

**It looks as though you're letting go**

**And if it's real, well I don't want to know**

_Knock knock_

"_Tetsu…. I brought you- oh Bakagami is here, kise was right you lost a lot of weight, huh?"Aomine opened the door , he froze for a moment when he saw kagami is alone with his Tetsu, he didn't like it at all. 'tetsu's new light is such an idiot, he's annoying damn it'_

"_Damn you ahomine what are you doing here?" Kagami scowled, but aomine just ignore him_

_He walked towards his old shadow, and gently placed a bouquet of primrose (meaning-I can't live without you*) to his former shadow's lap…._

"_thank you Daiki, this is really pretty… by the way is Satsuki with you?"_

"_no she was busy for getting new recruits with coach, I just want to visit you, I was worried… I just miss you, tetsu."he said to her as he leaned towards his former shadow and kissed her forehead that still has thick bandages wrapped around it. he took a glance on kagami who look insulted , annoyed and irritated on his presence… 'bakagami is definitely jealous.."_

"_can I have some time with her?" Aomine kindly (he was too tired to deal with him*) asked kagami out of the room_

"_kagami-kun…"_

"…_. Sure just call me kuroko, I'm just outside" Kagami said to her and ruffled his partner's already disheveled hair, before he closed the door he glared at kuroko's former light…. And he closed the door…_

**Don't speak**

**I know just what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

"_tetsu…" he said as he sat at the edge of his former shadow's hospital bed…. He leaned until his forehead touch the other; both of his hands are on kuroko's arms…._

"…_..ahomine…is there something wrong?" "_

"_tetsu, I was really scared at that time… I t-thought you are going to die… I was so scared that I cant see you anymore…..I-."_

"_Daiki look I am alive so don't be scared... daiki is always such a scaredy cat, I remembered back at teiko I scared you at the gym, and to be honest it was so funny…"_

"_Damn tetsu, you ruined the mood… to be honest I miss hanging out with you but I was a total asshole at that time… I'm sorry about it… I was such a bastard…."_

"_sighed* daiki it's ok all of you are already back to your old self…. Oh by the way earlier imayoshi-kun visited with the kirisaki daichi first strings and Sakurai-kun and told me that Hanamiya-kun is on Comatose… don't worry I never expected that they are actually nice outside the court they really have some unique and weird personalities yamazaki-kun reminds me of wakamatsu-kun they are both such a loud mouth, hara-kun somehow reminds me of atsushi and the rest was just really weird but I still hate the way they play, oh they gave me those fruits"_

"_that bastard mind reader… wait… did you just said the dorky bastards of kirisaki daichi?! the hell he is thinking! I can even imagine the bastard Haizaki or nijimura-senpai will come here soon, anyway be well I need to go back, my mom wants to say hi she wanted to visit you actually but she is sick, right now… so I'm sorry don't worry I'll visit you tomorrow" aomine said to her and a smile graced on her face… _

_Just then Aomine tilted his head and kissed her, kuroko was just stunned at the sudden gesture… it wasn't her first kiss, she even was told that she kissed him (actually she kissed all of the gom plus momoi and Nijimura*) when she got accidentally drunk back at teiko. _

_But this was… she knew it was different… she can feel his true feelings by it._

_He moved away as his hand on the other's cheek and gently caressed it…_

"_you are important to me tetsu… please keep that in mind."_

"…_."_

"_I need to go." He said and gave her an embrace…. a genuine smile was plastered on aomine's face when he saw kuroko blushed Then he closed the door_

**Don't speak**

**I know what you're thinking**

**I don't need your reasons**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

_kagami Taiga was waiting outside the room, he was restless…._

'_none of the generation of idiots could be trusted… it's their fault why she's here…. It's their fault.' Kagami thought to himself… _

_Call him protective about his bestfriend, but for him any of those Teiko idiots except Momoi (actually if she can be trusted due to her connection to gom*)…. Just then Aomine opened the door and immediately saw him, the tanned man looked at him like he was disgusted or something…_

"_you lost weight? Huh… Tetsu isn't happy by the way you look… anyway you look so weak right now…" Aomine taunted and walked away before it turned out to a fight._

_For Kagami ever since he met Aomine he knew that he didn't like the other former light of Kuroko…. He can tolerate kise's annoying personality or Midorima's tsundereness, he can even had the patience to be with murasakibara's childishness… but not the arrogant Aomine or Akashi that looks like the reincarnation of the devil, and sadly he was the ex-boyfriend of his shadow… _

_he opened the door and saw Tetsuya was in a daze and touching her lips.. he didn't like what his intuition is telling him….. he walked towards her and asked what happened… he didn't like this restless feeling building up on his chest… he sat on the chair beside her bed._

"_Daiki kissed me." she bluntly said to him with her usual monotone voice and face… but he definitely saw a faint tint of pink appeared on tetsuya's usual pale cheeks. He didn't like it at all, he felt like he was being stabbed in his heart on what he just heard, he reach his best friend's hand and held it… he need to change the subject, it just fucking hurts…._

" _when I was outside Tatsuya called me and he will visit you with alex and murasakiBAKA, when AHOmine and you are talking… ugh I'm tired.. Kuroko... can I rest my head on this bed?" he asked and squeezed her hand the bluenette nodded… and he let himself drift into sleep while he still holding the hand of kuroko, he didn't like this feeling… 'I'm jealous… please kuroko… am I not enough for you?' he thought to himself._

_End of flash back_

Kuroko woke up from her slumber, she did her usual routine every morning…. Then she noticed 2 miscalls from tatsuya, 3 from kagami and 53 unread text messages… ugh… she read the first one.

From: himuro tatsuya

Subject: sorry

Ma chere Tetsuya I'm sorry If I cant walk you home last night and this morning… touo's coach, alex and coach araki were so drunk that they made a mess at Taiga's apartment… I promise I will make up for it my dear tetsuya I will be probably absent today

Take care ma chere ;) _(yes tatsuya was that shameless to call her like that, and tetsuya was so used to it that she didn't even care about it.*)_

end

She sighed and read other text messages. Mostly it's just 'how are you?' 'good morning /good evening' 'love qoutes' 'embarrassingly cheesy pick-up lines' 'awful puns/ jokes' and etc.

It's Friday takao-kun, himuro-kun, have class… as far as I can remember Ryouta is still sleeping, kasamatsu-nii and kiyoshii-nii are busy today…

"nigou…. Is it alright if I leave you with sakurai-kun?" she asked her already grown up dog, and it barked…

She dressed on her usual attire for school a red and black graphic t-shirt, a gray knitted jacket, blue jeans, and a white and light blue sneakers; she put her long hair in a high ponytail. And called nigou…

She knocked on sakurai's door, when he opened it he saw Kuroko with Nigou and him wearing beige pajama with a black paw print all over it and his hair was a complete mess plus the drool on the side of his mouth

"ah I'm sorry Kuroko-san… what can I do for you? Ah I'm sorry! Ano.. ohayo kuroko-san! Ah I'm sorry if you saw me on pajamas"

"ohayo I'm sorry sakurai-kun did I just woke you up?… I'm really sorry about it uhmmm could you take care of Nigou for me? as far as I can remember almost everyone is busy today…"

"its ok k-kuroko-san.. uwaah I'm sorry.. ano… it's ok I'll take care of him… are you going to school Kuroko-san?"

"yup, I'll just wait for takao-kun, himuro-kun texted me that he was with kagami-kun's apartment with araki-nee, alex-san and your former coach katsunori…. The three was so drunk last night."

"oh…uhm do you want me to walk you to school? Uwaah Nigou don't lick me"

"sakurai-kun… it looks like Nigou wants you to walk with him at the park, instead of me…"

"I'm sorry nigou! I don't have any hidden intention to kuroko-san! I promise!"

"I'll wake up takao-kun he will be late on our first class… ok take care kuroko-san… uhmmm I'll just walked Nigou at the park" Sakurai let Nigou inside his room.

She walked towards the hawk eye's room, but before she could knock it, the door flew open and Takao didn't expect to see kuroko was in front of him and he stumbled.

Thud

both of them fell on the cold hard floor 'ouch' both of them said in unison then he realized that he was on top of kuroko and just a few centimeters he could have kissed the girl that caught his eyes back at middle school, it was love at first sight when he first saw her and he didn't thought he could even play basketball with her at high school, let's just say it was fate that made them meet again, though this time he has a lot of rivals, that sometimes he wished that kuroko could regain her incredible lack of presence again so he was one of the ones that could only see her… the two of them stared at each other.

"takao-kun you are heavy." She said bluntly

"uh…. I'm sorry." He stood up and helped Kuroko… he knew he was blushing when kuroko placed her hand on his forehead and asked him if he has a fever, he shook his head and said no.

They went to school and takao noticed kuroko is getting unwanted attention again luckily he had his cap and placed it on kuroko's head. He just grinned at her when she asked about why he put his cap on her head, and then he grabbed her wrist.

"tet-chan we will be late for our class! You know that our prof is like a monster!" he chirpily said as they ran to their class, ignoring the looks they are giving to them.

"hurrah! We made it! tet-chan!" he cheered

"takao-kun please be quiet"

Time skip

kuroko got a free time after their first class apparently Takao got a class, so she decided to visit kagami who texted her that she can spend some time at the Gym due to himuro cant accompany her and attend his classes today coz Alex felt really sick as well as his former coach in yosen, at least touo's coach helps him when the two troublesome females got a massive hangover.

As she entered the gym everyone's eyes was immediately on her after all she is one of the beauties of Tokyo U, apparently some of the basketball players even remembered her back at middle school and high school (such as Tomoki, haizaki, nebuya, moriyama, wakamatsu and a few more familiar players back at winter cup when they won against Rakuzan*). And silently watch the two… kuroko noticed the familiar faces and greeted them.

"oi Kuroko, you really came! it's our break… so care to have some one on one for just 10 minutes, don't worry we wont tell those rainbow friends of yours, and I know you are getting a bit rusty."

"sure but can I change into my jersey?" she said to her best friend as she took out the jersey shirt of Seirin from her bag. Kagami nodded and escorted her to the wash room, (she's still wearing the skinny jeans and sneakers*)

"kuroko why do you have seirin's jersey in your bag?" kagami curiously asked

"in case of emergency… so are we going to play or not?" she taunted as she placed her bag on the bench.

"Kagami-kun let's have a bet."

"bet? Sure…"

"if I won you will take care of nigou if everyone at the apartment building is busy including me…you know what it means you'll give him some foods, give him a bath and of course you need to hug and pet him, and you will buy me a month's worth of vanilla milkshake is that a deal?" she said to him bluntly and everyone sweat dropped

" the heck Kuroko… you are so obsessed and addicted on vanilla and almost every decision and bets revolve on vanilla or nigou! Your freaking dog is so huge and grown up now that he was about as big as a wolf he can devour me if he wanted, tsk you know I hate dogs! Damn it ok I'll take it but if I won…" he complained just then he realized something

Everyone wondered why… then they saw kagami smirked

"you'll cook me some of those 4 kg steak every Saturday at my apartment, it's been a while since I had some meat… alex and Himuro threw it the last time and filled my refrigerator some of those vegetables" kagami smirked and she nodded

"kagami-kun I'm not obsessed nor addicted on anything that is vanilla…. It's just really delicious and I just like it, plus alex-san and himuro-kun is just taking care of your health, too much meat isn't good for you." She said in a monotone voice and her usual poker face as she spins the ball on her finger.

Now even the coach and some finally remembered her when she wore her no. 11 shirt… but they both wondered why each other proposed a ridiculous bet.

she dribbled the ball in front of kagami… she sighed when she noticed she is wearing sneakers and skinny jeans and it is not appropriate to use at basketball, then she just shrugged it off, oblivious from the worried stares she is getting from some colleagues from high school.

"let's see if you can pass me kuroko!" he shouted and immediately uses her vanishing drive (apparently it was still effective and even her misdirection on the court*) the taller teen grunted…

Kagami ran to block her shot and it was a success but she immediately stole the ball again… they continued it blocks, steals, and drives kuroko felt like an idiot challenging her best friend in a match while wearing such an attire, sometimes she was about to slip luckily she got a nice reflex though she felt her ankle is suffering from it. some already notice it like the coach and some players like Haizaki, Moriyama and tomoki.

9 minutes have passed and both of them still haven't scored yet… and when kagami saw a chance to steal the ball, kuroko just suddenly vanish again and when he look at his back Kuroko was about to perform her phantom shot, he tried to block it but it was too late and she took the first score. Everyone was shocked inside the court and it's been a while since they saw it….

"damn it Kuroko I forgot that you can do that."

"Kagami-kun you are too noisy."

Kagami got the ball but before he can pull up a stance to dunk she slapped it and stole it again, kagami cursed… and she didn't expect Kuroko will be great at dribbling that kagami cant even stole it… last 10 seconds

4…. 3…2…. 1 beep… And the time stopped..

"since when did you get so good at dribbling and you haven't even sweat at all."

"practice makes perfect kagami-kun… now I guess I won… luckily Sakurai-kun is taking care of him and Ryouta still has a deal with me after that photo-shoot with me. I'll just remind you when I will be getting my milkshake" she said to him bluntly. Everyone especially kagami was now curious when she told that she had a photoshoot with ryouta kise…

"ok you won, next time I would definitely win Kuroko…" he said just then he saw Kuroko's right ankle look sore again and when she's about to take a step she lost her balance. Every one gasp when they saw the bluenette is about to fall but luckily kagami caught her.

"kuroko don't tell me your ankles aren't that fully healed yet baka I thought you understood when we scolded you that you cant do any strenuous activities ever since that accident happened… do you want me to get killed by our senpais and your rainbow head buddies when they heard about this! Damn it I can even see how I will die, they are going to murder me" he scolded the girl…. The others wondered what accident it was but the former teammates of the generation of miracles knew what he is talking about and decided to be silent about it.

Haizaki (his hair style went back on its original form like what it used to be*) went to them with a first aid kit and helped kuroko to the bleachers, she winced in pain as Haizaki removed her shoes, most of them was shock to see it was that swollen and white scars was on her ankles were it was clearly shown the she has several surgeries in it.

"..." the two former teiko teammates just stared at each other and not utter a word, but everyone inside the gym was shock to see one of the bad boys of the court is the first one to help her…. everyone felt the tension in between Haizaki and Kuroko as he put some ointment and wrapped it with bandages. He also slowly put the shoes back on the bluenette's foot.

"…" they both broke their eye to eye contact, both slightly bowed and Kagami swore he saw kuroko slightly frowned and averted her eyes while Haizaki give those longing weird look to Kuroko before he turned around and tossed the first aid kit to Moriyama. Kagami rushed towards his best friend and ruffled her hair though Kuroko gave him a strong jab on the side and make him cringe in pain, everyone just stared at him with pity as they remembered how strong her arms is when she usually perform her fast and strong passes.

"the hell kuroko it hurts… so are you really fine? Does it still hurts? I can bring you to the infirmary! Or-"

"I'm already healed; it's just that I'm a bit rusty, the last time I played one-on-one is with you the day before I got into an accident, remember? … oh by the way I forgot I need to go to the library.."

"damn it kuroko you are such a nerd…. What's so fascinating about books…"

"books are amazing, BAKAgami. By the way if you wouldn't stop ruffling my hair I swear I'll give you a strong ignite pass kai" She taunted and everyone snickered at her bluntness and paled at the same time… they knew how terrifyingly strong that pass is. After that she changes her shirt at the wash room and bid farewell to kagami.

Little did they know Imayoshi shoichi is silently watching them in the corner… the mind reader took out his phone and dialed 'hanamiya makoto'

'I wonder if hana-chan can remember her… I wanna see what will happen next to your journey at the dark forest shirayukihime.' He thought to himself before dialing his kouhai.

"moshi moshi Hana-chan where are you?~" imayoshi grinned when he heard the other sighed over the phone.

"at the library with Seto… why? And stop calling me hana-chan it's really annoying"

"don't leave your spot there. You would love to see what will happen next~ok so wait for me~"the mind reader commanded and he heard a tsk from hanamiya

"yah… I need to hang up.. you really are annoying" hanamiya said to him bluntly and the mind reader's grin grew wider

'this is getting interesting, I wonder if shirayuki-hime herself will be willingly took a bite at the poison apple? I wonder who will be the hunter, and the prince this time? At least the dragon isn't here at japan' imayoshi thought to himself happily as he took a different route towards the library. He was really excited on what will happen.

…**.**

**Our memories, they can be inviting**

**But some are altogether mighty frightening**

**As we die, both you and I**

**With my head in my hands, I sit and cry**

Kuroko arrived at the library and noticed a few students are there mostly some are sleeping and just a few were just studying, she took a sit near the window and decide to read another Japanese novel. Far away from Kuroko's seat, Hanamiya Makoto is also reading… a bored expression was on his face, in front of his seat was seto sleeping as usual…

After the accident and being a comatose patient he was transferred to his home (let's just say he is just freaking rich*) so they can take care of him, but when he woke up he had an amnesia, it was a really weird case of amnesia he can remember almost everyone (including the GOM and the uncrowned generals except kuroko and kiyoshi*) but when Imayoshi told if he can remember Seirin he only said 'what's a Seirin?' and he was so confused why his teammates at kirisaki Daichi look shocked… imayoshi even asked him if he knew a guy named Kiyoshi teppei and bluntly said No… his friends in kirisaki was really weird out by his behavior and his hostile aura was completely wiped out, but imayoshi just told them that his attitude and personality from middle school just came back again, he was still the genius, cunning, and manipulative guy, except his extreme sadistic side and his hostility was just complete gone…

He sighed and wondered why Imayoshi told him that he must wait for him. He stretched himself at chair like a cat.

Just then he saw her seating alone and reading a book, Hanamiya just stared at kuroko who was so oblivious at her surrounding…

he continued to observed the beautiful bluenette.

'who is she?' he wondered, he felt his brain temporarily shuts down…

It was love at first sight… he can still remember when he was a kid he was annoyed on how Cheesy his parents is and they told him that it was love at first sight when they first met.

Now he doesn't know why his heart is beating way too fast, he couldn't take away his eyes from her… he wanted to go at her table but then when he was about to stand up, he suddenly felt an extreme emotion of fear, regrets and hesitation… he doesn't even know why but he knew he was scared…. he felt he just saw those enchanting sky blue eyes before, he was sure about it but when? How? Where? Yeah maybe before they already met after all the doctors told him he had amnesia…

Just then Imayoshi approached him, the man's smirk grew wide and his fox eyes opened… imayoshi already knew that kuroko is in there and Hanamiya saw her… he seated beside his kouhai and leaned closer to the young one's ear.

"isn't she pretty?" imayoshi whispered and hanamiya unconsciously nodded. The mind readers smirk grew into a devious grin.

"I know her, we played basketball at high school before. Though she was my opponent… hana-chan"

"she plays basketball? You are lying" hanamiya hissed, it just doesn't fit well in his mind that a fragile and innocent looking girl played a really rough sport like basketball. Looks can really be deceiving…

"believe me hana-chan try to asked your friends and they will say the same and guess what she beated me and you, ah~ she was really an amazing player…. Wait~ oh~ is hana-chan interested to shirayuki-hime?"

"I don't need your help. And I don't believe what you are saying "

"it's our lost not mine hana-chan~ I never said that I will help you, or you wanted me too~" imayoshi smirked when he saw hanamiya's face were flushed red from embarrassment and slightly agreeing on his idea… then they saw kuroko stood up, probably to get some books because they notice she left her bag at the table. Imayoshi stood up and followed her, kuroko was going to the Literature section next to it was the history, he went to a different side of near the aisle…

Imayoshi almost laugh when he saw her pathetically try to reach the book and when Makoto is glaring at him, it was amusing for him. So he decided to help her out and gave her the thick book.

"ah imayoshi-kun long time no see… and thank you."

" ah it's fine, it's been awhile isn't it? it's a senpai's job to help their kouhai's on trivial things…. Oh kuroko you are getting more irresistible as ever… by the way how's momoi and aomine?"

"They are still fine." She said to him bluntly but then her phone vibrated when she opened it her eyes widen when Akashi's name was on her phone's… she excuse herself to the ex-touo captain… who took a glimpse on her phone… he arched an eyebrow to it and retreated back to where seto and Hanamiya is sitting.

"her ex-boyfriend is really a devious man… I feel bad for her sometimes." The mind read nonchalantly said to the former bad boy of the court…

"ex-boyfriend?"

"you remember Akashi Seijuro, right?" he said and hanamiya nodded just then he realized it.

"…"

"it's bad isn't it… and it looks like he wanted to rekindle their relationship with hime again" imayoshi gave hanamiya a knowing grin and he just gave a disapproving stare at the mind reader…. Then he looked again at the empty seat of kuroko… ' who is she? I really want to remember everything.'

**Don't speak**

**I know what you're thinking**

**And I don't need your reasons**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

Kuroko went outside the library and leaned at the wall.

Phone conversation

"it's been a while tetsuya, how are you?"

"S-sei?…w-what do you want?"

"tetsuya I just wanted to hear your voice"

"….."

"the truth is I just miss you and wanted to say hi."

"you have gone missing not even letting us know where you are after the accident happened! You didn't even left a note, a few months later Momoi found out you are studying overseas…"

"something urgent happened so I decided not tell you all, especially you."

**It's all ending**

**I gotta stop pretending who we are**

**You and me**

**I can see us dying, are we?**

"why did you call?"

"Tetsuya, I just want to hear your voice, that's all." He said in a warm tone making Kuroko seat on the floor…

"…"

"tetsuya…" he spoke in a longing way….

"…" she was still speechless all she can thought is… 'why now? Sei? Why?'

"my love…" he said again and she didn't noticed the tears are flowing in her eyes..

"s-sei…. I need to go now.." her voice was shaky and she knew Akashi knows that she is lying and immediately hung up the phone

**Don't speak**

**I know just what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts, no, no**

**I know what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh**

**I know what you're thinking**

**And I don't need your reasons**

Just then someone ruffled her hair she looked up and saw Takao smiling at her as he gave her a handkerchief. Kuroko wiped her tears and hang her head low, quite embarrassed… she didn't like when someone saw her cry…

"tet-chan…here used this it doesn't suit me at all" takao put his cap again on kuroko's head….

"tet-chan do you want to hang out with me tomorrow morning? It's my treat… uhmmm at the afternoon we can go back at the apartment building to have some rest and after that let's invite Sakurai, Himuro, and the others who are available and not busy tomorrow night!"

"tomorrow morning and night?"

"yup we are going to a club tomorrow night? it will be fun! So what do you want to say tet-chan?"

"I guess it will be fun." She smiled Takao pulled her up and asked where her things are, she told it was inside the library.

"do you want to go to the rest room and wash your face? Don't worry I'll get your things… we are classmates on our next subject, right?" Takao said to her and she nodded….

As takao is getting Kuroko's bag, he immediately notice Imayoshi, Seto and Hanamiya at the corner. Imayoshi waved his hand signaling that he must come to him…. He sighed and went to their area…

"we have still class imayoshi" takao whined at imayoshi who have his usual poker face, Hanamiya just stared at him.

"hanamiya, you are alive… wow… hahaha, so did tet-chan saw you here?" Takao nervously Laughed and back away when imayoshi said that Kuroko didn't saw Hanamiya here

"…."

"ah takao don't be nervous by the way just a few minutes earlier… Akashi Seijuro called her~ so what happened?" Imayoshi grinned

"oh that's why she cried... hmmm…. Damn it… I really need to go, I think tet-chan is waiting outside, so bye" Takao bolted out the door when he saw hanamiya glared at him.

"Cried? Tet-chan?" hanamiya curiously said then he realized what the hawk eye meant, when imayoshi grinned at him.

"stop looking at me like that." Hanamiya sneered then as if as it was on cue, Seto woke – up and asked why they are so noisy.

"hmmm Seto too bad you didn't saw how Hana-chan look so flustered when he saw Shirayuki-hime here." Imayoshi grinned again.

"ah… is that so… Kuroko-san, huh? Oh she is my classmate on my last subject at 3 p.m. today she's really smart you know, wait didn't imayoshi told you about it, they are classmates also in one of his subjects…." Seto Lazily said to him and makoto's eyes widen in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I forgot, Hana-chan! Do you want me to intro-" Imayoshi teased but he was smacked by Hanamiya's book on his face.

"y-you…"

**I know you're good, I know you're good**

**I know you're real good, oh**

**La da da da, la da da da da**

**Don't, don't**

Akashi's pov

He knew that before she ended the call, the one that he love is crying… he knew there is still a chance that they could still be together.

He leaned his back on his chair as he held a picture of him and tetsuya…

They were smiling, his arm was on her waist, and his chin was resting on her shoulder. The picture was taken on their first date on a fauna and flora sanctuary and it was taken by a photographer that is wandering in the area.

They were happy at that time …

He did regret a lot also…

But he that there is a chance, when he heard tetsuya crumbled over the phone, the way he heard her voice cracked and concern…

He smiled, he could still play the game and all he needs to do is to be himself again…

**Oh, oh**

**Hush, hush, darling, hush, hush, darling**

**Hush, hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

**Hush, hush, darling, hush, hush, darling**

**Hush, hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

…..

To be continued

Hope you all like it thank you for the reviewers, readers and etc…

**Episode 6: Peach (Your qualities, like your charms, are unequalled *)**

This will be a really cute long chapter Inspired by still into you-paramore and o.k. –b1a4 (Korean boy band*) just expect the unexpected

**Episode 7: growl and scream**

just be ready… for some little oblivious desire for kuroko from this 'certain' guy and things gotten more dangerous when desire hits all of them.

**Episode 8: Tuberose (Dangerous pleasures*)**

**Episode 9: comfort and warmth**

**Episode 10: Dog Rose** **(Pain and pleasure*) **

And I really did based this story on the fairy tale snow white… this is just my version of that story…. Hahaha crazy isn't it… yeah it's ridiculous…


	6. Chapter 6

S.Y.H.

_Pumpkin-san: ugh it's too damn hard to translate in English and I don't give a damn on grammar anymore* (T_T)… thanks for the readers…. It motivates me a lot to update faster even though I'm so freaking busy… thanks a lot again, I'll do my best to make this more interesting, damn it I'm so happy…_

_I edited their history at their teiko school days… the basketball matches back then are still the same as the original, so it could be a little dramatic on how their past relationship with one another affected them in the future… and I want Haizaki to be somehow friends and only has a soft spot for tetsuya and an asshole to everyone in this fan fic* and I really like Haizaki's looks at teiko but when he change it on his hair style at high school… ugh damn it! it was quite cool but it doesn't suit him at all. Oh I forgot to tell you guys some of the knb minor characters that will be appearing soon will be genderbent like ryuhei kasuga, hayakawa, fukuda and etc._

**EPISODE 6: PEACH (YOUR QUALITIES, LIKE YOUR CHARMS, ARE UNEQUALLED *)**

….

"_Spending time with you showed me what I've been missing in my life." _

― _Nicholas Sparks, The Choice_

…

_**I miss those blue eyes**_

_**How you kiss me at night**_

_**I miss the way we sleep**_

Haizaki's pov

_Teiko days_

_There are only two people who believed in me…_

_First was that bastard nijimura who acts like my brother without my consent and I don't care, though I have to admit his advices help me a lot and his ruthless teaching made me improve on basketball and yeah a little discipline…_

_And_

_Lastly kuroko tetsuya a.k.a Tetsujin (iron lady* a nickname Haizaki give to her) because her punch hurts like hell and can par with nijimura's punches, she looks like a fragile doll with her emotionless pretty face, petite sexy body but not like that big boob and a body of a gravure model like Momoi, and her skin was as pale as snow, no wonder she was called shirayukihime by most of the students yet she's really brutally blunt with the choice of her words. _

_It was the first day of school of teiko middle school and let's just say I was somehow bullying a kid, then she saw me at first I thought she was a ghost but after I insulted her 'small' she punched me in the gut and told me that I shouldn't resort into violence, Damn that tetsujin* (iron lady*).we usually met by chance at the hallway but ever since that day when she coincidentally passed by our house and heard my parents arguing and me walking out the house with a pained expression on my face, I never thought she followed me in the park and talked to me… honestly I would thought she is a stalker or a ghost coz I felt someone is following and staring at me until she said my name and I screamed after that she kissed my forehead told me that she always did that to the kids that she babysits in their area who felt lonely, it was really an embarrassing memory and I don't want to remember it…. _

_**Like there's no sunrise**_

_**Like the taste of your smile**_

_**I miss the way we breathe**_

_Since that day we became somehow friends outside the school because at the school I can't even talk to her due to her 'new annoying friends' kept her away from me, because I was the delinquent and black sheep of the school and they didn't want me to taint her… but when she started playing basketball at teiko I cant help but to pity her… why? she's awful at it yet she has the passion, which I secretly admired. We played one on one's until that fucking ahomine stole her from me and since the start of their fucking light and shadow tandem, we rarely see each other except we often text each other after school… but that bastard Akashi noticed it like he was a freaking psychic and replaced me with that fucking annoying Kise ryouta and he kept hugging tetsujin, what a pervert. _

_After I accidentally knew that he has a girlfriend yet he still keeps on annoying Tetsujin like he was two timing, I stole his girlfriend and taught him a lesson… I mean what the fuck is he thinking? He got a fucking gorgeous girlfriend and yet he keeps on wooing tetsujin just because she is his instructor? Really? What an idiot he is, such a bastard…_

_As the time passed by at teiko I never ever fucking expected that sadistic bastard Akashi will woo her, I knew that the generation of annoying bastards got a thing for her… that bastard Ganguro, that tsundere, that freaking titan… even that Momoi I never thought she was a lesbian and even claiming to the world that she is Tesujin's Girlfriend… but damn it I never thought that she will accept that bastard… _

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

_He can still remember that day he stopped by at the library just to see her and tell her the truth but then_

'_I'm going to say how much I love you but when I saw your smile that wasn't for me I realized it's already too late…' haizaki said to himself as he watched Akashi and tetsuya getting cozy together before he was forced to Quit the team and started to avoid seeing her physically for good.._

_**And now I miss everything about you**_

_**I can't believe it, I still want you**_

_**After all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you, whoa...**_

_Hospital days_

_3 weeks after the accident.._

_haizaki was drag by nijimura at the hospital and he didn't know why…. but then when he opened the door he saw her sleeping on her bed, he doesnt even know if she was even breathing at that time, he felt something crush deep inside him and he wonder what happened. How? When?_

"_oi nijimura, what happened to her?"_

"_Accident, she was spending her time with them, and it happened."_

"_them? seirin? Or…"_

"_yes the generation of miracles… Momoi told me that Akashi wanted to be with her again, they had an argument about it and Kuroko ran away but she didn't expect a car crossing and yeah… it happened."_

"_that bastard, he made me quit before because he knew that Kuroko and I were quite close and now he wants her back, that bastard I will kill him."_

"_don't be hostile Haizaki~ oh she's awake coz your so damn loud."_

"_Nijimura-senpai? Haizaki?!"_

"_eh~ kuroko I told you to call me nii-san~ oh here books for you."_

"_thanks Nijimuranii-san…"she gave a small smile to us… just then fucking nijimura left us inside her room and told us that he will just talk to her doctor… like I will fucking believe that._

_I sat at the edge of her bed and touched her foot cast. "idiot" I told her and she furrowed her eyebrows… "it looks like you can't be release here anytime soon. Can I visit you here? Like the good old days, right tetsujin?"_

"_yeah just like the good old days, haizaki-kun… you didn't even change at all except that ridiculous hair of yours… are you still pretending to be a bad boy?" she said to me bluntly…_

"_this hairstyle isn't ridiculous and I'm not pretending."_

"_really? I am 'secret friend' back at teiko… I almost know everything about you… and you didn't need to pretend it's just the two of us here." she said to me… damn I wish she wasn't just a friend and we can be more than it… but I didn't want to ruin our current relationship as a friend this is enough for me and I'm happy to see her just fine, she was my salvation from my fucking hard life that I went through. I don't want to destroy her trust._

"_damn you tetsujin, you can really read me well… so how are you feeling?"_

"_fine." she pouted and slightly glared at me, I can't help but to grin at my old friend…_

"_are you really telling me the truth, tetsujin? So tell me the truth before I stole a kiss from you especially you can't even punch me now coz of that cast on your arm." I teased her and she sighed in defeat _

"_ok my body hurts a lot especially my elbows, ribs, and ankles, I have headaches sometimes, and I hate how much pain reliever I need to take just to ease the pain due to my joints are severely broken… are you happy now?" she said I was just speechless the pain she must be experiencing 100x the pain when that nijimura is punching me or when I'm beating or being beat by some thugs. _

"_you seemed speechless Haizaki-kun.." she said to me and looked into my eyes… I don't know why I'm always so drawn to her eyes…_

"_Tetsujin, can I visit you next time? Like the good old days?" I said to her again, she nodded and she smiled at me… that's what I really like about her, she doesn't judge people easily…_

_End of flashback_

_**I see your blue eyes**_

_**Every time I close mine**_

_**You make it hard to see**_

Practice ended and it's almost dusk, I noticed kagami taiga is in a rush probably he insisted that he wanted to walk her home like their days at seirin… lucky bastard… but what aggravated my mood more is the fact that he likes tetsujin and acts as if they are in a relationship, damn it they are just partners at basketball, the light and the shadow like what that bastard reincarnation of the devil BAKAshi seijuro and her former light the asshole AHOmine daiki always said and fuck that bastard ryouta kise acting like he owns her plus he moved to the same apartment building as tetsujin… has he no shame left on his body? Tsk, annoying bastard…

I took out my phone

To: tetsujin

Take care on your way home; be careful the tiger might bite you.

Put some ice on your ankle later.

-end-

From: tetsujin

Thank you haizaki-kun but I can manage myself, kagami-kun also doesn't bite… don't worry I'm also with takao-kun…

Stop being such a worrywart; also take care on your way home.

-end-

Oh yeah right… that hawk – eye happy go lucky boy also has a thing for you… ugh fucking rivals…

To: tetsujin

You made me sound like an old man, anyway walk slowly … ugh damn it let the tiger carry you on a piggyback coz that hawk eyed guy looks like a wimp and cant carry you. Or I'll be the one carrying you there and I don't give a damn if your so called friends will beat me up coz they don't fucking like me.

-end-

I guess she will listen to me… after all she doesn't want to see her old friend to be beat up… especially I don't have a good reputation as far as I can remember.

From: tetsujin

Ok kagami-kun agreed though I don't know why his face turned red… I'll text you later I think kagami-kun caught a fever…

-end-

Sigh* red face=fever… yeah right… for I know he was just blushing … I'll teach that guy a lesson tomorrow on a one on one game… damn that pervert.

_**Where I belong to**_

_**When I'm not around you**_

_**It's like I'm not with me**_

As Kuroko, takao, and kagami arrived at the apartment building neither one of them didn't expect to be greeted by midorima that is leaning on the door way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"shin-chan/midorima?!"

"shin? When did you arrive?"

"tetsuya, konbanwa I got here yesterday… and slept at kise's room… so tell me why do you have a bandage on your ankle?"

"kagami-kun asked me to have a one on one and I got a sprain." The long haired bluenette bluntly said to her friend who is still glaring at takao and Kagami.

The tall red head gently dropped his knees on the ground so Kuroko can go to her room but as soon as she set her foot on the ground she flinched at the sudden pain and Midorima noticed it. the tall green haired man sighed and walked over to the three…

"you are such an idiot Kagami."Midorima hissed as he glared at the tall red haired who also glared back on not liking the way he was insulted.

"shin-chan calm down… uhmmm kagami you can go now… so Tet-chan let's go, I'll just carry you-" Takao said but before he can finish what he should said Midorima move in front of Kuroko and carried her princess style in his arms.

"shin?!" Kuroko said as she was startled by the unexpected action, takao was just speechless but quite irritated when he was ignored and Kagami was just speechless like the hawk eyed but also irritated.

"I'll carry her… Kagami you should go home and Takao just carry her stuffs, Let's go.." he said and turned around as he walked towards the entrance of the apartment building..

"ah that guy…. He's really irritating…" Kagami growled and starts to walked away and clearly annoyed he didn't even had the chance to say good bye to his crush. On the other hand Takao mumbled on how unfair shin-chan is and he can carry tet-chan despite being a little taller to the bluenette.

As they arrived in front of kuroko's room, midorima asked Takao to leave them alone coz they need something to discuss. At first Takao protested but in the end he agreed and left the room when his former shotoku teammate began to remove the bandage on Kuroko's feet, to be honest he didn't notice it earlier due to Kuroko is good at faking her emotions and it was until Kuroko read a message on her phone and asked Kagami to carry her on a piggy back on their way home… he was really curious on who is it especially when he saw Kuroko raised her eyebrow, let out a soft chuckle and a small smile while reading it.

The hawk eyed young man was really jealous on who is the mysterious textmate of his tet-chan, and kagami because he carried the bluenette on a piggy back and lastly on shin-chan…. Lost on his thoughts as he was about to get inside his room he saw Sakurai and Mayuzumi carrying himuro.

"what happened to him?"

"gomen, I bumped into him earlier at the park and he told me what happened to him with my former coach… and he fell asleep" Sakurai said as sighed deeply

"and a few hours later I saw sakurai-san asking for some help …." Mayuzumi continued the story

"sakurai, Tet-chan told me that Nigou is on your care." The hawk eyed young man curiously looks at the former shooting guard of touo

"ah gomen Mibuchi-san is with Mayuzumi when he saw me and he told me that he will take care of it for a while, also he said that he is calling someone important… ah gomen" sakurai said to the hawk eye while Mayuzumi averted his gaze to him when Sakura told him that Mibuchi is calling someone important especially that Niguo is on his former Rakuzan/ uncrowned king's hand… the hawkeyed noticed it and he felt something unsightly about it… ' could it be that Mibuchi is calling Akashi?' that is the only thing that the hawkeyed young man think of especially when he saw his tet-chan cried when she got a surprise phone call about it…

"oh…. Let's take him into his room." Takao helped the two….

Now that himuro is sleeping soundly on his room, takao remembered something and grinned at the two eccentric men.

"Sakurai… mayuzumi… are you free tomorrow night?" the hawk eyed grinned at the two and both of them shook their heads.

"so would you like to go in the club with us? Don't worry I'll invite some who are free that evening and Tet-chan is with us!" he grinned and noticed Mayuzumi silently nodded and texted someone… and sakurai vigorously nodded his head and a flustered face… maybe the former three point shooter of touo is thinking of his tet-chan dancing with him in the dance floor… then he remembered that Sakurai is suspiciously bisexual who is clearly head over heels at his tet-chan yet he is also somehow smitten with imayoshi… he sighed and said good night to them.

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

Takao's pov

I lay on my bed, took my phone and listen to some random songs just then the song _' cant take my eyes off of you' of lauryn hill_ played, I cant help but to smile because the first thing that came into my mind is tet-chan and I felt really giddy all of a sudden and it felt like I came back to the time when I first saw her accidentally at middle school… but I cant help to frown and irritated I was kind of curious on what that Akashi told about her earlier that she broke down and silently cried when I saw her…

Ah….. I want to punch that guy! Tsk…. I should calm down because tomorrow I will have a date with tet-chan… I mean hang-out… but…. I'm really curious why did shin-chan want to be alone with tet-chan?

An hour or so Later I can't help to be curious so I peeked on my door and waited for him to get out but just to found out Mibuchi kissing Chihiro-san at the hallway… what the? Oh I almost forgot Mibuchi is gay and always insist Tet-chan to call him nee-chan. I close the door silently… ugh then I heard the voices of Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi and That eagle eye's voice scolding them….

Timeskip

9 a.m.

the next morning he immediately get himself ready, 'ah~ today is the day, I'm excited~…' as the hawk eye thought to himself as he gleefully dressed himself for the day with just the usual basketball shoes, denim shorts that past down on his knee, a graphic white v-neck shirt and a sleeveless orange hoodie. He knocked on her door, and obviously he was really nervous and when she opened it she is wearing a long sleeve loose white hoodie with light blue polka dots all over it, a denim shorts, blue sneakers and suspiciously she wore a knee high sock maybe to hide the bandage on her ankle… oh her hair was adorably styled in a fishtail braid…

"ohayo… tet-chan~"

"ohayo takao-kun…"

"so let's go now" takao grinned at her

"ok, I want to bring nigou… is that ok?" she asked as she cutely tilted her head while showing Nigou's leash on takao

"sure~ we are just going to hangout~ by the way we will buy you a new outfit today~ we will go to the club with the others remember?" he said to her and she just nodded but as they both about to go out the building Kiyoshi saw them and just gave them his signature grin and waved take care and goodbye…

they both walk leisurely at the park with her now huge nigou and talked about basketball and some NBA games, but the hawk-eyed young man cant help but to asked what did shin-chan do at her room last night, he was really curious and jealous at the same time, he got a little suspicion about the two former teiko teammates but he just shrugged it off, he doesn't like just the thought of his former shotokou teammate and his first love in a relationship…

"oh, shin he help me on my ankle and we watched some NBA don't worry he didn't sleep on my room… he has ryouta's room all by himself due to he was captured by his manager and did a photo shoot at Hokkaido…"

"oh I'm just curious~ tet-chan so is your ankle fine?"

"yes, thank you for your concern takao-kun"

For the whole morning the hawk-eyed young man really felt happy… why? hahaha every boy that they passed by groaned in disbelief and even thought that the hawk-eyed man and his Tet-chan is his girlfriend… actually he really want it to happen but he guess that this isn't the right time yet especially after her ex called her yesterday, maybe soon… like they say love is all about timing. After that they went to a boutique and tetsuya got a dress that is super cute to her and who chose that dress? Of course it's none other than the happy go lucky young man… he noticed that his tet-chan really likes plain and somehow conservative clothes, so he insisted that she also needs to wear a bit provocative type of clothes right~ so yeah they got a 50% discount on it but the owner wants to take a picture of those clothes that she wore and takao was really pleased to watch her model it with nigou, he really felt pretty lucky today.

Before going home they ate at a local Korean restaurant because the pretty bluennete was surprisingly craving for some Korean barbeque and the hawk eyed young man was so happy to hear it, after all he like Korean delicacies especially kimchi. it is now 1:30 p.m. as they are on their way home again takao noticed that she is quite tired so he insisted to carry her in a piggyback, Takao was quite taller than her so it will be quite weird to carry her princess style at the road plus it was quite embarrassing and he's not that shameless unlike Himuro and Kise… it was weird when he carried her and noticed that she was so light but he can't help to blush when the hawk eyed young man felt her breast pressed on his back, 'ugh I'm turning into a pervert' he thought to himself… but then he heard someone is calling them…

As they turned around the hawk-eyed young man frowned and saw one of his formidable rival the eagle eyed senpai of his tet-chan..

"Kuroko? "

"ah senpai, konichiwa…."

"don't call me senpai kuroko just call me izuki or call me by my first name…Takao why are you carrying her? I can just carry Kuroko for you." The eagle eyed man offered and Takao was clearly pissed off, since when did he got a chance to carry her? ok this was his first time to carry his tet-chan and he was happy about it.

"it's ok senpai I mean Izuki-kun…. But you can hold Nigou's leash if you want."

"sure I'll carry your bag for you, kuroko." The eagle eyed man offered and Kuroko just nodded and gave her senpai a smile… he cant help but to be jealous at the other man, they were practically close like how close she was with kagami after all they studied at the same highschool and takao just wished he could have transferred to her school back then.

And when they arrived at the apartment building, they got startled when Kuroko got a call.

"satsuki? Why did you call?"

"I just miss hearing your voice… you see I gotten really busy lately, it was so boring not to see you~ I am in Hokkaido now and Uncle is training me to be a private investigator, I felt like I was a spy like what I saw on the movies it was pretty cool! And did you know I saw Ki-chan here but I didn't got the chance to greet him, I saw him he was being dragged by his manager it kinda reminds me of Kasamatsu-kun, his manager was really scary~ oh by the way how are you? Don't worry I'm fine here and I got a text from daichan that he got to sleep over on your room with mu-chan and other acquaintances, it was unfair~"

"is that so? Don't worry I'm fine, you can spend the holidays here at Tokyo so you can spend it with us…"

"really? Ok sure! Oh I got to hang up now my uncle is calling me, take care tetsu-chan love you~"

"take care satsuki" Kuroko said goodbye just then a few seconds later she receive a phone call from murasakibara, she excuse herself to the hawk eyed young man and to the eagle eyed man..

"atsushi? Oh yeah….. yeah wait! Really? Just wait a second atsushi… uhmm izuki-kun and Takao-kun I'll see you later." Kuroko said to them and closed the door the two young men noticed her worried expression on her face as she continued to listen on what evr the titan is saying to her over the phone before she closed the door… maybe it is a really important call from murasakibara and it's no need to be jealous, right?

The two rivals looked at each other with a menacing glare and went back to their rooms.

…..

Time skip

takao, kagami, sakurai, himuro, midorima and izuki arrived at the club first and decided to wait for Kuroko, mayuzumi and Reo inside as they drink their drinks, 30 minutes later the three arrived and the boys eyes widen and their faces blushed as they saw kuroko as the three seated with them she told that the clothes she is now wearing is picked by takao when they went on shopping earlier, the others diddnt like the hawk-eyed young man is already advancing …suspiciously the purple head didn't arrive and told himuro that he was 'busy' and kuroko looks like she was in a daze still with a worried expression just then she received another phone call.

"what made you call, is there a problem? Oh….. hmmm yeah… where am i? I'm in the club with kagami-kun, izuki-kun, takao-kun, sakurai-kun, himuro-kun, mayuzumi-kun and mibuchi-kun and shin… why?... hmmm… you don't need to be worried…. Actually I should be the one who should be worried. eh why? ok bye take care." She talked over the phone they noticed a small smile was on her face while talking and her secret admirers cant help but to feel jealous and curious on who is the mysterious caller after the call she was silently drinking a milkshake that Reo bought for her because they knew that kuroko will be a kissing monster and wild once she got drunk due to her low tolerance on any food or drinks that has an alcoholic content in it. kuroko noticed that the milkshake Reo gave to her taste a bit weird but she just shrugged it off and continued drinking it until it was empty.

"who called you, tetsuya?" midorima asked

"oh~ I wonder who is it as well~ your boyfriend ?" reo grinned at her and the boys stiffened at the mentioned of boyfriend

"no he's just a friend of mine mibuchi-kun." Kuroko bluntly said to him and her secret admirers sighed in relief upon hearing it

Tonight her secret admirers cant help but to admire the petite bluenette that was sitting with them in their table… Kuroko was now wearing a makeup (dark eyed shadow and blood red lipstick*) and her usual long blue hair that was always tied in a ponytail was now sexily wavy and loose. She was dressed in a flat ankle leather boots, a leather skirt that stops on her mid-thigh, and a white sleeveless cotton shirt with beaded collar design actually it was just a simple ensemble that Mibuchi insist her on wearing and doing her make-up but the effect on the guys seeing her wearing such short skirt it made them gaped like a fish upon seeing her smooth, unblemished milky thighs… her top was plain white fit sleeveless thin cotton shirt that only accentuates her c almost d cup breast and slim figure. Her secret admirers cant help but to feel a sudden protectiveness or should I say possessiveness to the only girl of their affection in the group.

sakurai was blushing and stuttering as he tried not to look at his crush though he still stole some glances on her, midorima and kagami was trying to kill anyone who is eyeing kuroko with their death glares, Izuki tried though failed to avert his eyes plus his blush was spreading to the tip of his ears, himuro and takao was shamelessly grinning and casually talking to their love of their life and ignoring the scowled faces and glares that midorima and kagami is giving off to them… mibuchi on the other hand was grinning at the sight he is seeing and beginning to text a certain someone on what is happening, mayuzumi on the other hand gave his boyfriend a disapproving look which reo pouted and told chihiro that he need to do what is planned or he will be facing his death.

just then they didn't expect to see seto and imayoshi walked to their area. Himuro and takao immediately stood up and took kuroko to the dance floor but before they go in there.

"oh my~ looking sexy aren't you hime~ you look delicious tonight~ oh by the are you alright now? Did Akashi told you something that it made you cry yesterday?" imayoshi gave her a knowing grin at it made her visibly flinched… at the mention of akashi's name all of kuroko's secret admirer looked at the devious megane…. Mayuzumi was frowning yet remained silent as well as reo yet a devious smile was on his face…

"oh~ imayoshi~ would you and seto like to sit with us?" Reo grinned and the two seated beside the two former rakuzan players. On the other hand HImuro and takao dragged her to the dance floor and obviously the two insist the bluenette to dance and as she agreed to it she felt weirdly light headed as she let loose of herself.

Meanwhile back at their table

"senpai ah gomen long time no see! Ah gomen but I just want to ask, why is imayoshi-senpai and seto senpai here? Ah gomenasai!"

"yeah I've been wondering as well… so care to fill us what happened yesterday with Akashi and Tetsuya?" Midorima bluntly asked the fox eyed man who just grinned at them… midorima, kagami, and izuki noticed Reo was grinning while suspiciously texting someone on his phone mayuzumi oon the other hand was frowning for some reason.

"eh~ sure but stop glaring at me… the truth is I didn't expect you guys to see you here! Seto and I just want to have some fun and also to see some acquaintances, right seto?" he said as he adjusted his eyeglasses and seto nodded…

"actually I noticed you guys first and I just told him, and yeah imayoshi suddenly dragged me here to greet you guys and his kohai at touo, your name is sakurai right?" seto bluntly said to them and looked at sakurai who just nodded

"oi… now tell us what happened to kuroko." Kagami scowled

"sure~ but I want the three of you to calm down, right izuki, kagami, and you midorima~" he said to them and told them the whole story but he didn't mentioned hanamiya's name and that he is also here at the same bar… The boys eyes widen and the only likely conclusion that came into their mind is sooner or later Akashi will be coming back to Japan to get kuroko. Reo's smile became wider and excused himself that he needs to use the bathroom, izuki and midorima notice something is off in Reo but they kept silent and decided to just observe him from now on as well as mayuzumi…

…

At the bar/club

Hanamiya's pov"

I looked at the dance floor just then I notice a familiar bluenette dancing with a raven haired emo but suddenly she was gone, no way it cant be her, right? Oh god I'm hallucinating or something…

"oi hanamiya what are you looking at?" Hara asked me, I looked at him as finish his drink fourth bottle of beer and chew another gum.

"oi drink more Hanamiya! We often meet each other ever since we've graduated high school and you becoming a comatose patient, so let's drink!" Yamazaki who is clearly drunk said to me… ugh why do I have friends like them?

"… oi hara don't you ugh…. Hara! Don't start stripping when you are about to dance at the dance floor… have some shame " Furuhashi scolded hara who pouted while blowing his bubblegum.

"fuck that! like they care, I bet they will gone wild later~ you know what I mean…plus I like that song so guys let's fucking dance maybe we can get a sexy wild girl there~ oh and don't be so stiff furu~ let loose like yamazaki~ or you cant get a girl or a cute boy when you're like that " Hara teased the other and went back to the dance floor

"shut the fuck up hara you are clearly drunk…Furu doesn't care about sex or something! he's asexual… ouch what the fuck furu why did you punched me! I'll get a bruised in my arm later! Damn your punch hurts like hell"

"that's what you get if you didn't shut your loud mouth." I told him but he didn't listen

"or you just want me Furu~ ouch! are you planning to beat me up here?! oh look Seto and Imayoshi are here! Oi Seto! Imayoshi! Join us! Oi seto if you are looking for Hara look he is kissing a random sexy girl at the dance floor" Yamazaki called them with his loud mouth. As they arrived to our area imayoshi gave me a knowing grin and seated beside me…

"is that so? Oh I know the girl that Hara is kissing, isn't she the new gravure model in the magazine that you bought last month yamazaki? Oh by the way hanamiya sorry we came late, imayoshi just greeted on of his kouhai and-" seto said to me but he was immediately cut off by this sly man… seto decided to sit in between Furuhashi and yamazaki and acted as their mediator on their drinking contest while I saw Hara is as shameless as ever and took the girl away from the dance floor.

"ha~na~chan, kon~ ban~ wa~" he greeted me this devious fox what the hell is planning now? just then he leaned towards me and whispered something on my ear… "oh~ did you know that your crush is here with one of my kohai from touo~" he whispered in my ear… huh? so I'm not hallucinating earlier? He deviously grinned at me

"don't lie" I told him

"oh I am not Lying hana-chan~ you know that~ and yeah she's kinda hot when I saw her, you don't believe me? try to ask Seto." He told me and when I turned into seto he just nodded… oh damn it

**Yellow diamonds in the light**

**And we're standing side by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine**

**What it takes to come alive**

I don't know why but I immediately stood up and briskly walk towards the dance floor to find her just then the Dj played _we found love_… the lights dimmed more and crowd got a bit more wild with their sexy dancing and lip locking… then someone bumped into me, I guess I'm now in the middle of the large dance floor but then I was collided into someone smaller than me, both of us fell on the floor and instinctively I fell my back on the cold damn floor and protectively embraced the smaller body that was on top of me….

**It's the way I'm feeling**

**I just cant deny**

**But I've gotta let it go**

the scent was familiar but I can smell a hint of liquor mixed with her fragrance and natural scent, it was intoxicating…. That voice, my breath hitch, my heart stopped and my eyes widen when I realize who is on top of me.

**we found love in a hopeless place (4x)**

"ah~ how cute you looking down there neko-chan~" she spoke to me and looked at me in my eyes, oh god she looks seductive especially how her red lips smirked at me and I noticed she looks drunk, Just then I suddenly felt a pair of lips pressed to mine and my mind went blank.

…_.._

_To be continued_

I know it wasn't as cute as I intended to show in this chapter.

**Episode 7: growl and scream**

just be ready… for some little oblivious desire for kuroko from this 'certain' guy and things gotten more dangerous when desire hits all of them. inspired by usher -scream and we found love - rihanna

yeah as you can see there will be a flash back coz of the time skips and POV'S and I didn't go further more in details about what really happened in this chapter…

**Episode 8: Tuberose (Dangerous pleasures*)**

Things got complicated and awkward for her when she got herself a stalker and a certain guy saved her.

**Episode 9: comfort and warmth**

**Episode 10: Dog Rose** **(Pain and pleasure*) **

anyway thank you for reading SYH


End file.
